Ojos Color Miel
by Audrey Agnes II
Summary: Hermione tiene un don que cualquier mujer querria tenerlo, pero cuando se enamora de Draco Malfoy tendrá que enfrentar un dilema. NOTA IMPORTANTE!
1. Prólogo

**Nota 1: ningún personaje de este capitulo y de toda la historia me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Nota 2: El prologo, así como el capitulo 1 y 2 los volví a modificar, son solo algunas cosas, no todo, pero son puntos importantes para el avance en la historia, así que si no quieren dejar de entenderla léanlo de nuevo, si no pues continúen en el capitulo 3. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Prólogo

Corría el mes de Agosto, y una impetuosa lluvia caía sobre el Londres muggle. Los señores Granger habían cerrado ya su pequeño consultorio dental; casi siempre tenían poca clientela, pero ese día nadie había entrado por la estrecha puerta de madera y para su desgracia el auto no arrancaba, por lo que en medio de esa lluvia tuvieron que tratar de arreglarlo.

-Jane querida, será mejor que nos refugiemos en ese kiosco, mañana podríamos tener un fuerte resfriado, y eso no debería afectarte por tu embarazo- dijo el señor Granger.

-pero si no lo arreglamos ahorita jamás llegaremos a casa

-Lo se, pero tu salud es primero. ¡Ven!- tomó de la mano a su esposa y corrieron al parque que quedaba enfrente, entraron al kiosco y esperaron pacientemente a que la lluvia parara un poco.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una señora de edad avanzada caminaba lentamente por la calle, sin ninguna preocupación que le hiciera avanzar más rápido. Los señores Granger la observaron; aquella anciana llevaba una blusa blanca totalmente empapada que marcaba la figura cansada de la mujer, llevaba un chal negro que no servía para guarecer su pequeño y encorvado cuerpo de la fría agua y por último llevaba una falda con retazos de distintas telas muy larga que cubría por completo sus pies.

Tranquilamente iba pasando sin percatarse de que dos personas la miraban atentamente, y de pronto tropezó dándose un fuerte golpe contra la acera.

-¡señora!- fue lo único que Jane Granger oyó de su esposo antes de partir corriendo hacia la acera y ayudarla.

La señora Granger caminó lo mas rápido que su embarazo le permitía, y cuando llego al lugar donde su esposo ayudaba a levantar a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que le sangraba profusamente la boca a la mujer.

-¡oh! no es nada… enserio señor, ¡muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero no es nada!- decía la anciana limpiándose la boca con un pequeño pañuelo azul.

-claro que no, de ninguna forma, por favor déjenos ayudarle

-no… de verdad…- decía la señora, pero al final se dejo llevar al consultorio

La señora Granger había ido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras que el señor Granger le limpiaba la boca y algunas partes de la cara que tenían sangre.

-no deberían de molestarse, estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa… no queda muy lejos de aquí, puedo curarme yo sola

-tranquilícese, ya casi terminamos, talvez no tengamos todas las herramientas para cerrarle la herida, pero ahorita mi esposa…- y el señor Granger se quedo callado por lo que había hecho la señora.

Había sacado de su chal, algo que parecía una pequeña y un poco retorcida varita de árbol, profirió unas cuantas palabras quedamente y la herida, junto con la sangre había desaparecido.

-¿ustedes son muggles o squibs?- dijo la ancianita

-¿Qué cosa?-

-espere… yo he escuchado eso… mi abuela lo decía -

-oh ya veo… ahora entiendo por que sentí magia cerca-

-¿magia?

-si… ¿usted… pronto dará a luz verdad?

-si… claro, ¿pasa algo?

-son ustedes muy buenas personas… y a mi me agrada la gente acomedida, les daré un pequeño presente.

-pero no hicimos nada en realidad

-¡Ah por supuesto que si!, muy pocas personas levantan a una anciana que se cae en medio de la lluvia.

-es en parte nuestro deber

-nada de eso… a ver querida, ven déjame tocar tu vientre-

La señora Granger un poco desconfiada se acerco a aquella mujer, esta a su vez, murmuro unas palabras, y una luz blanca invadió la sala. Después de eso, aquella mujer salió del consultorio dando las gracias a la pareja.

-¿que fue exactamente eso?

-no lo sé… pero me siento un poco distinta

-¿distinta?

-presiento que solo cosas buenas vendrán de ahora en adelante-

Y en ese mismo instante dejo de llover.

-¿tu crees que…?

-inténtalo

El señor Granger salio al auto, lo arranco y volvió a funcionar perfectamente.

-debemos cerrar el consultorio querida, hay llegar a casa para que tomes un baño y no te resfríes-


	2. Capitulo 1

**NOTA: ningún personaje de este capitulo ****y de toda la historia me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Capitulo 1

Durante años, la familia de Hermione era una de las más apreciables y envidiables de la cuadra donde vivían, y había razones de sobra para serlo; desde que había nacido aquella niña, la vida de los Granger había dado un giro inesperado para todos en su familia.

Era el primero de septiembre y su corazón no podía reprimir un salto cada vez que pensaba que volvería a ver a sus amigos, aunque seria esta la ultima vez que los viera a todos juntos en la escuela, obviamente seguirían juntos después de haber salido de ella, sin embargo ya no seria lo mismo después de haber vivido 7 años juntos.

Terminó de meter todas sus pertenencias y salió a buscar a su papá.

-¡papá! Mis cosas ya están listas… cuando quieras puedes bajarlas.

-si amor, sube al auto que se esta haciendo tarde

Dentro del automóvil ya se encontraba su madre.

-A veces tu padre se lamenta no haber nacido siendo un mago.

-no tiene porque mamá

-en este caso, cuando tiene que bajar cosas pesadas, si que lo hace.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una calida sonrisa.

-me enorgullece tanto el haberte tenido.

-eso dicen todas las madres

-pero tu sabes que eres especial, en todos los sentidos.

-solo un poco- fingió mostrar modestia, aunque en el fondo se sentía como un pavorreal con su cola desplegada.

-eres muy difícil de convencer.

Las dos callaron cuando el señor Granger entro al auto.

-¡vaya! Cada año tu baúl pesa cada vez más

-solo son libros papá

-menos mal- respondió el

A Hermione siempre le agrado el buen humor de su padre. Era algo que admiraba de el, ya fuese el peor de los días, el siempre conservaba su buen humor.

El largo camino que había de su casa a la estación de trenes era corto para ella, ansiaba con todas sus ganas ya estar en el castillo.

El señor Granger paro enfrente de la estación, esperando a que bajaran su esposa e hija, buscaría estacionamiento donde dejar el auto.

-¡que tengas un buen año Hermione!

-gracias papá

Y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla.

La señora Granger acompaño a su hija al anden 9 ¾.

-Hermione, hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-dime mamá

-hay… ¿hay algún muchacho que te interese?

-no mamá, ¿porque?

-es que… hoy luces arreglada.

Hermione había atado su pelo encrespado con un listón que hacia juego con su ropa.

-no es mucho mamá… tan solo quise cambiar de peinado, todas las chicas lo hacen

-bueno, era solo una pregunta.

-tranquila, aun no conozco al chico que me haga suspirar de verdad.

Su madre no respondió ante eso, ella tendía mucho a presentir, y su presentimiento era que no quedaba mucho para que Hermione cambiara de opinión.

Antes de entrar a través de la pared, Hermione se despidió de su madre con un abrazo.

-te quiero- dijo su madre

-yo igual- respondió Hermione

Y traspaso la barrera que dividía los mundos.

Hermione amaba ese mundo y sentía una enorme felicidad cuando respiraba la magia que transportaba aquel tren escarlata.

A lo lejos dos masas de pelo, dos rojizas y una negra subían al tren y otras masas de pelo rojo quedaban abajo despidiéndose con la mano a los que subían.

Hermione corrió con el carrito que transportaba su baúl.

-¡Harry, Ron, Ginny, aquí!

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a su amiga de pelo encrespado castaño.

-no saben cuanto los extrañe en estas vacaciones- abrazó a cada uno y beso las dos mejillas de ellos.

-eres tan dramática, solo nos dejamos de ver un par de meses….- dijo Ron

-gracias por el informe Ronald, ahora subamos al tren antes de que arranque- cerro la conversación Ginny.

Hermione agradeció la interrupción de su parte. Odiaba sobre cualquier otra cosa pelear con el, lo quería mucho, pero no toleraba que le ganara alguna guerra de palabras, en otras palabras los dos sabían que poseían orgullo, el cual los había hecho unirse en algún tiempo atrás.

Mientras Harry y Ron subían el equipaje de Hermione, Ginny y Hermione se adelantaban.

-gracias al cielo que llegaste, estábamos buscándote por todo el anden. Creímos que se te había olvidado este día.

-¡eso jamas!- y sonrió – ¿y sus equipajes?- pregunto mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo del tren.

-por primera y ultima vez…- menciono Ron – llegamos temprano, Luna y Neville se quedaron a apartar el compartimiento que encontramos, mientras te esperábamos abajo.

-es genial

-ya lo creo, lo escogimos lo mas cerca posible del compartimiento de prefectos y premios anuales- dijo Ginny.

-perfecto- corrigió hermione.

Dentro del compartimiento estaban Luna y Neville sentados leyendo lo que seria el quisquilloso, en la portada había un perro con serpientes en el lomo, lucia feroz enseñando sus negros dientes.

-¿que leen?- pregunto Ron

-descubrieron el camino a la entrada del inframundo. El cerbero que ven en la portada, apareció comiendo carroña no muy lejos de un pueblo muggle, al sur de Rusia, así que varios magos especializados, fueron a buscarlo- respondió alegremente Luna.

-suena interesante, pero cierra ya esa revista, que nuestro juego de naipes explosivos aun no ha finalizado- dijo Ginny con cierto toque de sarcasmo.

-¿ya saben que ocurrió en las vacaciones?- comenzó a pronunciar Ron tratando de ocultar su excitación observando atentamente al juego de Ginny y Luna.- el padre del hurón murió y su madre se volvió loca, la internaron en San Mungo, así que esta completamente huérfano en este mundo- y sonrió de manera triunfal con la mirada perdida en el juego.

Hermione no lo sentía así, le había causado un poco de pena que Draco estuviese pasando por eso, así que volteo a ver a Harry buscando un poco de ayuda de su parte, pero sucedió lo contrario.

-no puedo creerlo, ¡por fin venganza!

-por supuesto, es algo infinitamente…-declaraba Ron cuando se vio interrumpido por una furiosa Hermione que lo miraba fijamente.

-¡por merlín! ¡Como pueden decir cosas como esas! Que Malfoy durante años nos haya molestado con cosas que nos duelen, no quiere decir que nos rebajaremos a hacer lo mismo, tenemos que demostrarle que no somos de alma tan sucia y oscura como el- termino alzando la voz demasiado, y Ron no se quedo atrás.

-¿de que lado se supone que estas Hermione? A ti no te recordaba a cada rato que eras pobre.

-¡sabes que a mi siempre me dijo que era una sangresucia! ¿Crees que es más consolador que ser pobre? ¿Y que me dices de ser huérfano como Harry?, ¿crees que no es, junto a lo que me decía, lo suficientemente degradante?- grito Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ron frunció los labios hasta hacerlos casi una línea rosa, su cara subió de color, y se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de Hermione.

-si quieres defender a la asquerosa rata que siempre nos menosprecio por lo que ahora debe ser, no dudes que en mi ya no encontraras a un amigo- declaro Ron mirando hacia la ventana. Ninguno de los que estaban en el compartimiento dijo nada, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo último que había dicho.

-pues que imbécil eres… si no te importa me voy al compartimiento de prefectos, donde nos deben de esperar ya- tomo el uniforme de su baúl y salio azotando la puerta, haciendo que la ventana se hiciera añicos.

Ginny fue la primera en hablar – si no le hablas a ella por esa estupidez, no me hables también a mí – y después dijo "¡reparo!" apuntando hacia la ventana y salió a buscar a Hermione.

Impresionado, viendo hacia la puerta grito -¡eres mi hermana!-

Mientras tanto Luna parecía por primera vez sorprendida.

-Ronald, acabas de decir el peor comentario de tu vida, aunque te seguiré hablando y me quedare con ustedes, tratare de reservarme tu amistad desde ahora-

Ronald no soporto la tensión dentro del compartimiento, así que tomó su uniforme y se fue, dejando solo a Harry, Neville y Luna, con un nudo en la garganta a los dos primeros.

* * *

Hermione entro en el compartimiento de Prefectos, ahí estaban los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Slytherin. De la parte de Slytherin Draco Malfoy estaba sentado con una profunda seriedad que jamas había visto en su vida, y junto a él, Blaise, de igual forma que Draco. Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, pero solo Ernie Macmillan la saludo, en realidad no le importaba eso de la popularidad, pero saber que habían llegado a buenos términos ella y el después de su rompimiento le aliviaba la conciencia.

Y apareció Ron, con la nariz y parte de los pómulos rojos, resaltándole las pecas de la cara, se sentó junto a hermione, pero la ignoro por completo. "_perfecto Ron, jamas dejaras de ser un completo mocoso malagradecido y majadero_" pensó Hermione, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando hacia la ventana.

Y entro la profesora Mcgonagall.

* * *

-¿que les dijo esta vez la profesora?- pregunto Ginny cuando Hermione salio de su reunión. Ginny la había esperado afuera del compartimiento.

-¿no se suponía que estabas en el compartimiento con los demás?

-se suponía, pero Ronald es un idiota de tamaño familiar

-pero es tu hermano

-pero alguien lo tiene que educar.

-bueno, lo que digas… pues Mcgonagall nos dio las mismas instrucciones para las rondas de vigilancia, al igual que las reglas de la escuela, y los nombramientos de los premios anuales…- comenzaron a caminar a lo largo del estrecho pasillo, sin rumbo fijo.

-¿y quien a parte de ti es premio anual?

-Malfoy...

-¡no te lo creo!

-pues yo tampoco lo creía, y supongo que ninguno, dejando a un lado a Zabinni, lo creía.

- mi madre me confió que Malfoy ha quedado en la calle.

-¿Qué?

-así es, resulto que ya estaban en bancarrota y vivió en casa de Zabinni durante las vacaciones.

-que desgracia…

-si… bueno, no hay que tener mucha compasión de el.

-¡oh por supuesto que no! Pero tampoco le desearía a nadie lo que le esta ocurriendo a el.

-si… en parte tienes razón.

-shh… ahí viene con Blaise.

Las dos se apartaron del camino para que ellos pasaran, Malfoy dirigió una mirada a Hermione, sin ninguna malicia, talvez sin ningún tipo de sentimiento; a ella siempre le habían dado miedo sus ojos, ese color grisáceo que hacia mas dura su mirada, pero a la vez tan atractiva que la atrajeron como un imán.

-supongo que no sentirá nada… en cambio yo estaría destruida por una cosa así- dijo Ginny.

-bueno, es hombre, es de Slytherin y es un Malfoy… ¿te parecen pocas razones para demostrar todo lo contrario?

-creo que son suficientes.

* * *

Durante el trayecto al castillo y la cena no trascurrió nada relevante, incluso transcurrieron las horas increíblemente pesadas para todos los antes mencionados. Cuando Dumbledore anuncio que podían retirarse a sus respectivos cuartos, cada uno de ellos sintió una carga menos en las espaldas.

La Profesora Mcgonagall se acerco a Hermione que explicaba las reglas rápidamente a uno de los prefectos de Griffindor.

-si profesora, dígame.

-la contraseña de su casa es uvas glaseadas y ya no dormirá junto a sus otras compañeras, tendrá su propia alcoba, junto al de ellas, en la puerta tendrá la insignia de premio anual la contraseña es sueños. Que pase buenas noches

-muy bien, tratare de alcanzar a los que ya estén a punto de entrar, con permiso.

Y avanzo lo más rápido que pudo a través de los alumnos que iban saliendo del gran comedor.

Cuando al fin pudo Hermione retirarse a descansar, tomo de sus cosas una pijama, y entro al baño, se cambio, compuso un poco su coleta, lavo su cara y se fijo en el espejo. Salio y se acostó en la cama. Dentro de ella se fijo que enfrente estaba una gran ventana por la cual se colaba la luna. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y los ojos de Draco fueron los protagonistas de su sueño y de su noche.

* * *

En este capitulo hay cosas que debo aclarar, una es que no voy a meter nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort ni mortifagos… no quiero alinearme a los libros.

La mamá de Hermione es squib, pero no tendrá mucha relevancia, es tan solo una idea.

La onda del cambio drástico de Hermione nunca me latió, ya que su personaje siempre acata las reglas al pie de las letras aunque no le guste, así que si tiene algún cambio será lento.


	3. Capitulo 2

**NOTA: ningún personaje de este capitulo ****y de toda la historia me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Capitulo 2

Despertó de golpe. Durante su sueño había soñado con alguien, que en ese momento ya no pudo recordar quien era. Sus ojos empezaron a secarse, así que comenzó a abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces. "_Lunes_" pensó, y sin mas se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

30 minutos después estaba lista para ir a despertar a Ginny; cuando entró a la alcoba, Ginny ya se había ido, así que debía de caminar sola al comedor, ya que era muy seguro que Harry y Ron estuvieran ahí ya. Pocos pasos antes de entrar, observo por los ventanales que en el jardín varias personas estaban reunidas, y siendo premio anual, tenía la responsabilidad de saber que sucedía.

* * *

El golpeteo de la puerta no lo dejaba rasurarse la barbilla con cuidado, si seguían tocando de esa forma, se distraería, y por ende se cortaría, así que salio enojado del baño, con espuma en su barba, directo a abrirle la puerta al estupido que estuviera del otro lado de ella.

-¿que quieres?

Era Blaise Zabinni, que con su típica cara inexpresiva lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear.

-buenos días- pronuncio con mucha calma, la frase no concordaba en lo mas mínimo con la expresión en su rostro y el tono.

-la próxima vez que vuelvas a tocar de esa forma, te tumbare los dientes… entra

-siempre he tocado despacio…

-y sabes que me altero fácilmente, para que no vuelva a suceder la contraseña es pesadillas- Draco entro de nuevo al baño a continuar con su tarea.

-Pansy esta esperándonos, ya quiere ir a desayunar

-mi barba rasurada es mucho mas importante que su hambre

-debíamos de haber desayunado hace 10 minutos

-lo siento, no se que me paso hoy- había finalizado su labor y se secaba la cara.

-lo que sea… 5 minutos máximo…

-si, si… ¡ya voy!- y lo ultimo que Blaise vio de Draco antes de salir, fue que corría al armario a sacar su uniforme.

5 minutos después ya caminaban en direccion del comedor, Pansy noto que varios chicos de grados menores gritaban "¡pelea, pelea!" en los jardines.

-Draco…

-pregunten el motivo- dijo Draco con tono de aburrimiento, lo que mas le fastidiaba de ser prefecto y premio anual eran los pleitos entre alumnos, por que de ninguna forma era una especie de saca borrachos, así que delegaba esas responsabilidades a Blaise, que gustaba de repartir puñetazos cuando le parecía adecuado.

Los tres se separaron, Draco se acerco con altivez y sin emoción alguna dijo:

-¿que sucede aquí?

Todos callaron y los chicos que peleaban se detuvieron.

-pregunte algo…

Blaise se acerco y al oído le dijo: "lío de faldas", entonces Draco dijo:

-que estupidez...-pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-soy Hermione Granger, premio anual, ¿que sucede aquí?

-si llegaste a presumir, permíteme informarte que no eres la única…- dijo Draco

Pansy y Blaise se pusieron a cada lado de Draco, Hermione los miro, y se detuvo en los ojos grises de el. No supo exactamente lo que paso, solo que su corazón latía mas rápido.

-que… sucede- dijo Hermione quedamente.

-Malfoy, tengo hambre…-dijo Pansy inquieta

-líos de faldas… arrégalo tu, Premio anual – y los tres salieron de ahí.

Hermione se había quedo petrificada. Ese sentimiento no debía de estar ahí, no debía estar latiendo su corazón, ni la imagen de sus ojos en su mente.

-váyanse si no quieren que les baje a sus casas 10 puntos por cada persona que este aquí- fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione.

Todos salieron corriendo y ella camino hacia el comedor. Al entrar buscó con la mirada a Draco, mientras él platicaba en voz baja con Blaise y Pansy, su corazón latía rápidamente.

"_¿Qué pasa? Millones de hombres en el mundo, y sorpresa Draco Malfoy"._ Caminó hacia Ginny, pero ésta ya se iba.

-Buen día Hermione, tengo que irme, la clase va a comenzar en unos instantes, ¡nos vemos después!- le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Hermione solo pudo decir –si adiós…-

Harry estaba al lado del lugar que había ocupado Ginny, y Ron enfrente de él.

-¿puedo sentarme?

-¡claro que si!, ¿por que tendrías que preguntarlo?- dijo Harry sonriéndole sin muchas ganas.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, no quería mas problemas, sin embargo, Ron la ignoro por completo, tomó el "Quisquilloso" que se encontraba próximo a él y lo que quedaba de tiempo para desayunar, pasó tapándose la cara.

-Ronald… ¿cuando me piensas volver a hablar?… no tiene sentido esta pelea…

Ron no hizo ningún movimiento ni articulo alguna palabra.

Harry le toco el hombro a su amiga, y meneo la cabeza negativamente; de pronto apareció Luna

-¡hola chicos!

-¡hola Luna!- respondieron Harry y Hermione, mientras que Ronald dejo la revista y le sonrió.

-Hola luna, ¿quieres sentarte a desayunar?- pregunto Ron

-muchas gracias, pero ya lo hice, solo venia por ti para que me acompañaras a la clase

-vamos

Y los dos dejaron el lugar automáticamente, dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta; Harry iba a decir algo, pero ella le dijo.

-no digas nada... esta tratando de celarme-

* * *

Harry iba a una clase muy distinta a la de Hermione, la acompaño lo mas cerca que podía de las mazmorras y de ahí se fue sola. El primer día estaba siendo el peor de todos, cuando dió la vuelta al pasillo que la conduciría a la mazmorra correcta, Pansy y Draco estaban despidiéndose con un beso en las mejillas, y no era ninguna novedad, todo el mundo sabia que eran novios, pero a Hermione siempre se le hizo esa relación un tanto rara.

Sí salían juntos, y de vez en cuando se besaban, pero jamas los habían visto darse alguna otra muestra de afecto, aunque en realidad a nadie le importaba, todos decían que era la pareja perfecta, el guapo y ella guapa. Fin de la historia.

Hermione entro y para su sorpresa solo había un asiento vacío, cuando hubo tomado asiento, Draco ocupo el que estaba a su lado.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente como un tambor; no sabia que hacer, si prestar atención a la clase, irse de ese lugar o contemplar sus ojos.

-¿resolviste todo premio anual?

-cállate Malfoy, no te había visto.

-solo puedes ver lo que te conviene.

-la próxima clase seré la primera, para sentarme lo mas lejos de ti.

-no te preocupes, si no lo puedes hacer, lo haré yo

-como quieras

Cuando salio de aquella clase, se sintió aliviada, aunque por otro lado aun seguía ese sentimiento por el.

Las siguientes clases las tomo con Harry y Ron, y de nueva cuenta trató de reconciliarse con el, pero siempre la evito, Harry no hacia nada mas que no mirarlos e ir detrás de ellos.

* * *

Cuando la noche había llegado, no cenó, se encerró directamente en su alcoba; había sido un día tan difícil que solo se acostó en su cama dispuesta a conciliar el sueño, pero tocaron la puerta.

Hermione se paro de mala gana y abrió, aunque sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Ginny parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Ginny que bueno que eres tú…

-¿esperas a alguien mas?

-no, claro que no, pero tengo que contarte mil cosas

-a eso vine, cuéntame como te fue.

Hermione dudo un instante, si decirle primero sobre lo de Draco, o las tonterías de Ron. Prefirió la segunda.

-no se por que te angustia o te sorprende, si lo conocemos bien.

-no es eso, si no que esta vez decidí cambiar, no quiero peleas, así que por eso yo quise disculparme, pero sigue indignado por su propia estupidez.

-descuida, si sigues así, todo mundo pensara que el idiota es el, y no los dos, por lo tanto se vera obligado a hablarte de nuevo.

-claro, también había pensado en eso.

-¿ese fue todo tu horrible día?

-no… todo eso lo dije para relajarme un poco… me sucedió algo extraño en la mañana

Hermione contó el suceso, y cuando llego a la parte del flechazo, Ginny no reaccionaba, cuando lo hizo, unos instantes después dijo:

-habiendo millones de hombres en el mundo, ¿tenias que haberte fijado en el?...

-lo mismo pensé

-olvídalo, no son compatibles y es novio de Pansy Parkinson- dijo Ginny como si estuviera dictando una sentencia.

Pero cuando Hermione escucho lo que había dicho Ginny, sonrió, se levantó de su cama y tomo un cepillo que había en su buró.

-sabes que ninguna de esas cosas es obstáculo para mi

-¡maldita sea! es cierto que puedes hacer que todo el mundo este a tus pies, pero eso no justificaría el hecho de que eso te convertiría en una especie de mujer… ¡mujer fatal!- pero inmediatamente se quedo pensativa al terminar de decir eso.

-esa frase de ustedes los Weasley…- murmuro Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-pero por otro lado… escucha, se que sonare como a Ronald, pero ¿no crees que es hora de vengarnos de Malfoy?

-¿de que forma? escucha… solo me gusta y punto.

-si y quiero que sigas así… no es que pueda ayudarnos, mas bien creo que puede proporcionarnos algo de informacion…

-¿cual? la de su situación económica y familiar ¿y que? después le regalo la información a Rita Skeeter como lo hizo el en cuarto año ¿no?

Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-ahora entiendo por que a Harry lo traes como un idiota- puntualizo Hermione al darse cuenta de lo bonita que era la sonrisa de su amiga cuando sonreía malignamente por un plan completamente suyo. -¡que cosas dices! hacer eso es también haberle dado la razón a Ron ayer.

-extrañas a ron

-no es necesario que me lo recuerdes- murmuro amargamente Hermione. Acababa de entrar en un gran dilema, por un lado quería de vuelta a ron haciéndola reír con sus tonterías y volviendo a ser el trío inseparable que eran Harry, el y ella, por otro lado, su lado oscuro mas bien, le gritaba que se vengara, y su lado bueno y su intuición le trataban de decirle algo, era tan bajo que solo lograba entender el nombre de Draco.

-seducirlo será pan comido- dijo Hermione.

-¡perfecto!

-Ginny, esto que quede entre nosotras dos…

-¡Hola que tal!- dijo Luna

Hermione y Ginny voltearon rápidamente a la puerta, Luna estaba ahí, y poco creían que no hubiera escuchado algo de su conversación.

-entra y cierra la puerta- dijo Hermione con un semblante totalmente serio, el cual solo se le veía cuando odiaba verdaderamente a Draco.

Luna no parecía haber visto la cara de Hermione, cerró la puerta como ella había dicho y sonriente le dijo: -¿que hacen?

-dime ¿que fue lo que escuchaste de nuestra conversación?- dijo hermione

-¡ah eso…! creo que aun no me tienen la confianza que yo si les tengo.

Hermione dio un suspiro mientras que Ginny dijo: -discúlpanos, no fue nuestra intención-

-olvídenlo, cuéntenme ¿cual es el plan?

-vengarnos de Draco- dijo Hermione

-necesitan espacio en el quisquilloso seguro ¿no?

-no habíamos pensado bien el plan

-bueno, pues ya tienen el espacio seguro, aunque solo diré una cosa "la venganza nunca es buena"

-¿no tienes nada que contarnos?- dijo Ginny impaciente

-pues, solo venia con Ron, me invito a pasar, y aproveche para saludarlas a ustedes…

Hermione tuvo que contener su lengua para preguntarle sobre el, pero Ginny no se contuvo.

-Ronald grandísimo animal… ¿no te ha dicho algo sobre Herms?

-claro que no, ¿que esperabas? ¿que me estuviera diciendo que se arrepentía de todo lo que dijo? lo que si ha pasado es que le he tratado de convencer de que se retire de lo dicho y que se perdone contigo, pero me cambia la conversación.

Hermione de nueva cuenta se volvió a morder la lengua, así que le pregunto a Ginny.

-y a ti, ¿cómo te pinto el día?

-ni bien ni mal…- dijo Ginny

-¿por que no nos cuentas sobre lo que Harry te dijo en el desayuno?- dijo Luna emocionada, aunque Ginny no lo estaba tanto.

-nada importante…- dijo Ginny, pero esta vez Hermione no se calló.

-si yo te conté todo, ¿por que no nos cuentas tu?

-por que no hay nada que contar, solo son cosas de la escuela.

Hermione la miro fijamente, Ginny odiaba demasiado esa mirada, trato de evitarla, pero era demasiado fuerte que no tuvo otra opción mas que de voltear y contar.

-bueno, en la mañana no me iba por que fue ese tarde, si no por que el me estaba citando a la hora de la comida para hablar sobre recuperar nuestra relación

-¿y tuviste el valor de irte?- pregunto Hermione.

-cuando te dije que me iba, era por que ya estaba huyendo- dijo Ginny como si le estuviera explicando a una niña de 5 años.

-¿sabias que Harry había estado tomando valor desde hace meses y que hasta ahora pudo decírtelo?

-lo que sea, pero yo… no quiero regresar con el

-¿¡por que!?- preguntaron Luna y Hermione.

- no lo se… supongo que quiero libertad…

-¿y Harry no te ofrecía eso?- pregunto Luna

-si y a la vez no

-Ginny estas muy confundida, mejor vete a la cama y duermes un poco, algo te afecto las neuronas…

-por supuesto que no…

-… y yo ya tengo mucho sueño, así que con su permiso…

No tuvieron otra opción que despedirse de Hermione e irse a sus respectivas alcobas.

Hermione se cambio de ropa y después comenzó a lavarse la cara, mientras lo hacia, pensaba en lo que sentía por Draco, en la extraña forma en que Ron quería celarla (según ella), y la decisión precipitada de Ginny al no querer volver con Harry. Nada encajaba, todo era prácticamente imposible en el mundo de Hermione.

* * *

Draco estaba ya en su cama, su día había sido más normal que de costumbre: estar con su novia y su mejor amigo, detenciones por tener un alto rango sobre el resto de los demás alumnos, interesantes clases, y lo mejor, haber callado a Granger frente a media escuela.

Casi estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando lo último que había pensado lo despertó de nuevo. "¿callé a Granger, y no dijo nada? que raro" volvió a repetir la escena, y no observo nada fuera de su lugar; pero de repente una idea le nació haciéndole soltar una gran carcajada.

"imagínate que le gustes a Granger". pensó sonriendo hasta que se fue quedando dormido.

* * *


	4. Capitulo 3

**Nota:** **ningún personaje de este capitulo y de toda la historia me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Capitulo 3

La mala costumbre, según Hermione, de levantarse tarde el primer día de clases, era normal, pero jamas se repetía, por lo tanto el martes ya estaba de pie a las 6:30 de la mañana.

Cualquier otro día normal, en otra situación, se levantaría a la misma hora para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Draco, pero esta vez no sería así.

Esta vez, volvería a llegar tarde y trataría de sentarse de nuevo junto a él, lo miraría a los ojos y después le sacaría toda la informacion que necesitaban ella, Ginny y el mundo mágico entero.

Todas las alumnas del quinto, sexto y séptimo año, a excepción de Ginny y Luna, no hallaban la explicación lógica a que Hermione Granger, mejor apodada "La Traga-libros", la mujer con el aspecto mas antiestético de toda la escuela, pudiera tener en su lista de novios a los chicos mas cotizados del colegio; pero para Hermione sólo era necesario mirarlos a los ojos, no necesitaba ningún realce en su apariencia como todas las demás chicas lo hacían.

Hermione se arregló como siempre lo hacia, su uniforme impecable, la insignia de premio anual y la mochila al hombro saliendo de su alcoba para despertar a Ginny.

10 minutos después ya salían de la torre de Griffindor hacia el gran comedor, cada paso que avanzaba sentía mucho más confianza en que todo saldría perfecto, y Ginny no se quedaba atrás, la idea de poder vengarse de la persona que mas odiaba por repudiar a las personas por no ser de la misma clase que la de él, hacia crecer un monstruo de adrenalina, que en cualquier oportunidad podría desahogarse con cualquier situación que se le atravesara en aquellos momentos.

Al entrar al gran comedor, las dos actuaron normalmente, Hermione no volteó a ver si Draco había llegado, ambas se dirigieron al centro de la mesa de Griffindor, saludaron a todos sus conocidos, y se dispusieron a tomar su desayuno. El aroma a venganza cada vez estaba más cerca.

* * *

De nueva cuenta se había levantado tarde, había estado tan alterado por su tardanza, que cuando se rasuro, al menos dos veces se corto. Cuando Zabinni entro a la alcoba, el rostro que ofrecía Draco hizo que Zabinni abriera los ojos y sin que los dos pronunciaran alguna palabra, Zabinni se retiro del lugar y Draco volvió a cerrar la puerta con un azote.

Para cuando logró llegar a la Mesa de Slytherin, solo había dos personas comiendo: Crabbe y Goyle. Tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza, un panque, y salio corriendo para su próxima clase.

"_que Granger cumpla su promesa_" pensaba mientras corría a la mazmorra. Cuando llego a la puerta, trato de recuperar el aliento sin resultados efectivos, tocó y la abrió.

Toda la clase había volteado a verle y el respiraba agitadamente mientras recuperaba su semblante serio, el profesor Snape lo miraba escrutadoramente.

-adelante señor Malfoy… que no se repita de nuevo- dijo Snape volviendo al caldero en el que según pensó Draco, estaba haciendo algún pre-ejercicio.

Ahora, buscaba a Hermione. "_hasta adelante… muy bien Granger, cumples tus promesas_" pero solo había un lugar, y ese era a un lado de una chica gordita de Hufflepuf, que ocupaba casi los dos lugares. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y se sentó junto a ella; ella lo volteo a verlo incrédula, el le sonrió a medias, y ella enrojeció.

Estaba siendo su peor día.

* * *

Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado la promesa, le hubiera dado un aplauso, había llegado, incluso antes que el profesor, y eso ya era ganancia, por que era Snape.

Poco a poco iban llegando el resto de sus compañeros, y cuando llego Snape, no tuvo otra opción que entrar; aun quedaban asientos y se sentó hasta adelante. Esa vez no podría ser su oportunidad.

En la hora de la comida, se sentó junto a Ginny, las dos se conocían bastante bien así que no le sorprendió nada cuando Hermione solo negó con la cabeza.

Ginny bajo la cabeza y susurró:

-acaba de llegar al comedor…

Hermione se enderezo, estaba siendo mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba, y eso no ayudaría mucho, necesitaba de mucha seguridad para que el quedara "enamorado" de ella.

"_serénate_" pensó. Los nervios la estaban traicionando pero ni en sus sueños más locos había llegado a pensar que Draco y ella harían pareja, ni ella ni nadie.

Cuando Hermione se disponía a mirarlos, entraba en una especie de trance, en el que para ella el tiempo se detenía, solo existían ella y el prospecto.

Ginny sabía lo intimidante e incomoda que era su mirada cuando se lo proponía, y desde su punto de vista, nunca veía algo fuera de su lugar, solo que Hermione miraba a un punto y se perdía en el.

Dejo de ver a Hermione para fijar su atención en Draco. Este no parecía haberse fijado en que una persona estaba muy atenta a el, platicaba con Blaise mas tranquilo que de costumbre.

"_algo va mal_" pensó Ginny y buscando la mirada de luna que al igual que Ginny estaba atenta a todo lo que ocurría con el plan, sabían que no podían interrumpirla por que podría dañarse y nadie sabia que tan fuerte seria el daño, pero empezaban a preocuparse que Draco aun no se percatara de Hermione.

* * *

Draco moría de hambre para cuando estaba en la mitad de la clase anterior a la comida, así que era de esperarse que estuviera de mal humor y que su mente estuviera fuera de la clase pensando en el menú que tendrían en menos de 30 minutos.

Cuando toco la campana, salió casi corriendo a buscar a Blaise y Pansy para ir a comer.

Blaise y Pansy compartían clases por que en realidad estaban enamorados, no era novedad, por lo menos para el. Si bien, era cierto que a la vista de todos en el colegio Pansy y Draco eran pareja, este solo era un acuerdo común entre las familias Parkinson y Malfoy, en el que al termino de sus estudios en Hogwarts se casarían, sus fortunas y poder se unirían para dar lugar a la pareja mas poderosa, rica y hermosa de todo el mundo mágico. Todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ellos, ya que dependía el lado económico y político de la comunidad mágica.

Pero con la supuesta muerte y demencia respectiva de sus padres, ahora ese compromiso quedaba anulado, dejando a ambos respirando mucho más tranquilamente; por una parte era una lastima ya que casarse con Pansy era un premio mucho mejor que el que el destino le tenía preparado: soledad y amargura. No existía alguna lista de chicas, como todo mundo suponía, que hubiesen pasado por su cama ni mucho menos, a ninguna mujer le despertaba siquiera la curiosidad de intentar una amistad con el, por alguna razón no estaba en los estándares de belleza común, así que prefería mantener las apariencias que Blaise había creado para que ambos fuesen respetados, por que casualmente, esa misma suerte la corría también Blaise, hasta que empezó una relación con Pansy.

Dejo todo el parloteo mental para después por que en ese instante había llegado a la esquina donde los esperaba para ir juntos a comer.

Habiendo tomado asiento en sus lugares habituales, Draco tomo asiento en medio de los otros dos y se dispusieron a tomar sus alimentos.

-ya tenia hambre, los perfumes aromáticos del ático de Trelawney me estaban desmayando- dijo Blaise apenas moviendo sus labios, acción que habían tomado desde hacia ya varios años para evitar que los escucharan.

-pero eso no era tu hambre, las sandeces de esa mujer aunadas a esas esencias… exóticas, te dejan totalmente noqueado- respondió Draco de la misma forma sin levantar la vista demasiado.

-no es por esta celosa, pero, Granger te ha estado observando desde hace tiempo- dijo Pansy.

Draco sintió un latigazo de fuerza moviendo su corazón cuando termino de completar la oración Pansy. "¿entonces puede ser posible?" se pregunto mentalmente Draco sin levantar la vista de su plato, y aunque sonara irónico, como por arte de magia dejo de tener hambre.

-¿Granger? Seguramente sigue ofendida por lo de ayer en la mañana- contesto con desgana después de algunos segundos.

-no lo se… es que se ve distinta…

-¿en que forma? ¿más dientona?- aventuro una pequeña broma sarcástica aunque su humor no estuviera para ello.

-parece como si estuviera en trance- dijo Zabinni

Cuando Draco se disponía a levantar la vista y comprobar lo que decían, el chico que estaba enfrente de ellos derramo de un golpe la jarra de jugo de calabaza que había en medio llenando de jugo a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Draco alzo la vista para mirar al zopenco que tenia en frente y lanzarle cuanta maldición estuviera en ese momento en su memoria, pero Pansy lo tomo del brazo justo cuando ya estaba de pie para que no hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría si Snape estuviera viendo en ese momento, que de hecho eso era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-tranquilízate, Snape puede venir hacia acá, y lo ultimo que necesitas es un sermón de el en este momento…- murmuro Pansy

Draco lanzo una mirada furibunda al chico que ya estaba blanco de miedo, y salió del comedor rumbo a su alcoba personal, a descargar todo lo que no había podido hacer en el comedor.

* * *

Cuando Draco se levanto repentinamente y la conexión se rompió sintió como si un extremo de un resorte saliera disparado y golpeando fuertemente en su cuerpo, algo nunca antes experimentado por Hermione; en ese momento las fuerzas se le esfumaron y sintió sus piernas como gelatina.

Ginny se asusto por que Hermione parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, así que se levanto para ayudarla a mantenerse estable en el asiento.

-necesitas ir a la alcoba

-si- dijo en un hilo de voz con la cabeza entre las manos

-te llevare yo misma

-no, quédate, yo lo hare

-pero luces mal

-déjame sola

Harry inmediatamente se levanto al ver a su amiga tambalearse cuando se disponía a dejar la mesa, no había visto nada de lo que había ocurrido antes por que momentos atrás estaba sumergido en una acalorada discusión sobre quidditch con el resto de su equipo del colegio.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto rodeándola con los brazos por la cadera.

-si, déjame irme a mi alcoba

-te llevo

-no, quiero estar sola Harry

-pero…

-¡quédate!- dijo haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por que la voz le saliera mas fuerte

Nadie en el comedor se había percatado de que Hermione salía casi a rastras, al fin y al cabo muchos entraban hambrientos a esa hora.

Cada paso que daba era hacer un magno esfuerzo por que sentía que cada pierna pesaba lo mismo que un trol y el aire casi no le llegaba a los pulmones por lo que llegar a la escalera principal le tomo varios minutos, que normalmente solo le tomaba uno.

Casi al subir el primer escalón una voz masculina detrás de ella le pregunto

-¿estas bien?

Jamás en la vida creyó que le preguntaría algo como eso pero aun así volteo lo más rápido que le pudo ser posible para encontrarse con sus ojos grises, empleo la poca energía que todavía poseía para concentrarse en lo que momentos antes había tratado de hacer, y después de eso, se desmayo.

* * *

Ya había salido de la vista de cualquier curioso que estuviese interesado en Draco cuando vio a Hermione intentando subir el primer escalón de la amplia escalera principal. Era obvio que no podía hacer el esfuerzo más simple, estaba claro, lo que no estaba claro era lo que sentía en ese momento: su corazón latir fuertemente, miedo ante un eminente rechazo de ella, y la enorme tentación de correr a tocarla por primera vez en la vida.

Curiosamente el último sentimiento era mucho mas fuerte que los otros dos, así que en unos instantes estaba detrás de ella preguntándole por primera vez algo que no resultara insultante.

-¿estas bien?

Era obvio que no estaba bien, pero le pareció la pregunta adecuada para tantear el terreno, inesperadamente volteo a verlo y sus ojos miel toparon con los suyos. Si ya antes había estado latiéndole el corazón, ahora sentía que podía salirse en cualquier momento, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el deseo de tocarla era más fuerte incluso que su necesidad de respirar.

Y al parecer merlín se había apiadado de el, por que enseguida se desvaneció. Le dio gracias mentalmente jurando que cuando volviera a tener dinero fundaría la primera iglesia merlina de la comunidad mágica, y después dio gracias al quidditch jurando que ese seria el rito de iniciación a la iglesia merlina, por que sus años de práctica en el quidditch habían influido en que sus reflejos fueran excelentes evitando así que Hermione cayera al piso.

Ahora el dilema volvía a apoderarse de el: ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora? ¿A dónde la llevaría?

Con ningún profesor por que creerían que la habría atacado, eso seguro, tampoco la llevaría con madame Pomfrey, esa vieja histérica que tan solo de imaginarse la verborrea que le caería encima ya estaba empezando a marearse; tampoco la llevaría a su alcoba porque… por primera y única vez lo aceptaría…. ¡Si! No sabía donde demonios se encontraba la torre de Gryffindor. "S_lytherin se debe estar revolcando en su tumba_" pensó Draco cuando sus pies los guiaron hacia su alcoba en la sala de Slytherin.

* * *

Ver alejarse a Hermione en ese estado la hacia sentirse inútil, quería ayudarla y por la cara que le ofrecía Luna, también estaba en el mismo sentimiento, sabia cuan difícil se ponía cuando se proponía algo, pero esta vez era su salud, así que no lo dudo mas y se volvió a levantar para ir en busca de su amiga, pero una mano grande y callosa la detuvo por el brazo.

-vamos- le dijo Harry

-vamos- respondió ella lo mas serena que pudo, sentir sus manos en su piel desencadenaba los recuerdos de algunas de las mas fogosas sesiones de besuqueo a las que se sometían cuando eran novios y cuando Ron estaba en campo practicando quidditch solo.

Luna los siguió de cerca y se sorprendieron enormemente al no ver a Hermione por ninguna parte del vestíbulo.

-¿de verdad se sentía mal?- pregunto extrañado Harry

-por supuesto que si, eso se veía ¿no?- dijo Ginny

-¿entonces donde rayos se metió?

-buscare en los jardines, ustedes podrían buscar hacia Gryffindor- dijo luna misteriosamente

Pero a Ginny no le pareció misterioso, por que en realidad sabía que se proponía al enviarlos a buscar a Hermione por todo el camino hacia Gryffindor.

-no debe andar lejos, ni siquiera podía caminar bien- protesto Ginny

-luna tiene razón, vamos a buscarla- dijo Harry tomándola de la mano como lo hacia antes, entrelazando su mano con la de el.

Antes de que partieran Ginny lanzo una mirada furibunda a luna, mientras que ella corría hacia los jardines con una sonrisa despampanante.

* * *

Casi al llegar a la sala común, Harry la giro y la puso entre la pared y su pecho. Ginny siempre le había susurrado al oído mientras tenían sus sesiones privadas y libres de la tiranía de su hermano en la comodidad de la cama de Harry, lo mucho que le gustaba que le hiciera eso, pero ahora lo estaba usando en su contra, por que sabia que no se resistiría a escucharlo de esa forma.

-¿podríamos hablar ahora?- le susurró Harry

-no… no… estamos buscando a Hermione…- respondió en un hilo de voz. Había cerrado los ojos por que si lo miraba, se dejaría llevar por el sentimiento y la pasión que sentía por Harry, y no quería echarlo a perder, no ahora que estaba decidida a estudiar el séptimo año de su formación mágica en una escuela en el oriente.

-a ella no creo que la encontremos ahora, seguramente fue con madame Pomfrey, que justamente esta del otro lado de la escuela.

"maldición" pensó Ginny, por que tenia razón, no había escapatoria, lo único que podía hacer era abrir los ojos y dejarse llevar por la pasión... y justamente eso le dio una idea para seguir aplazando el momento de la noticia.

Aferrándose al hecho de que quería estudiar en oriente, y que tenia un maravilloso plan para escapar de sus brazos, abrió los ojos, acaricio sus brazos que, aunque en comparación con otros no estaban tan grandes y fornidos, mas bien delgados, pero no por eso dejaban de estar bien formados y duros.

Acerco su cara y lo beso, aferrándose a la idea del plan, siguió besándolo despertando pequeños gruñidos en el cuando las manos de ella acariciaban su pecho; continuo besándolo dejando la boca y siguiendo una línea hacia su oreja, que lamio el contorno de esta, haciendo que Harry perdiera el control y dejando su cuerpo a merced de Ginny.

Sintiéndose victoriosa, lo aparto para quedar al revés de cómo habían estado. Así que dejando de besarlo, tomo su cara entre las manos y le susurro:

-abre los ojos

Harry así lo hizo, respirando agitadamente, y ella continúo:

-si vuelves a usar esto que en un momento de debilidad te confesé, te juro por merlín, que lo que recibirás no será un beso como el de ahora, será la maldición de los moco murciélagos… créeme que te arrepentirás.- dijo Ginny cerrando con su sonrisa malévola que derretía las piernas de Harry.

Y así salió corriendo detrás de su corazón que ya había salido disparado de emoción por haberse reencontrado con las antiguas sesiones que tanto lo agitaban dejando a Harry con una media sonrisa, en primer lugar por que había conseguido lo que quería con urgencia, en segundo lugar, por que había descubierto que aun sentía algo por el y en tercer lugar, por que lo volvería a intentar aunque terminara en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore para que le quitara la maldición.

* * *

Luna había salido a dar algunas vueltas por que el apetito se había esfumado al ver a Hermione en mal estado, y por que el viento frio de octubre la había seducido a dar un paseo por el lago.

-¡Luna!

Era Ron, su corazón latió fuertemente, si… siempre estaría enamorada de ese chico con las palabras prefectas para herir a alguien y el apetito de un batallón.

-hola Ron

-¿Qué le paso a Hermione?

-¿Por qué no le preguntaste a ella?

-sabes que no nos hablamos

-pues no te pienso decir nada si ella no me autoriza

-pero ella…

-deja de de culpar a otros de lo que tu provocas Ron, es triste ver a alguien como tu

Ron se había quedado como piedra. Jamás en su vida, ni siquiera su propia madre le había dicho algo tan directo y real como eso.

-nadie me había dicho algo así

-lo siento, pero tengo que ser sincera contigo

-esta bien, realmente no me molesta, de hecho… bueno, ¿podríamos seguir platicando mientras caminamos de regreso?

-¿sobre lo que acabo de decir?

-sobre todo lo que sentí y siento en este momento

-y bueno, ¿que es eso exactamente?

-me gustas

Luna dejo de caminar para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿en que sentido?

-en todos… siento algo muy fuerte por ti, aunque no sea reciproco

-¿y por que no habría de serlo? – dijo Luna y continuo caminando con la cabeza agachada

-por que suelo herir a la gente y comer demasiado, eso no es agradable para muchas chicas

-pues a mi no me importa mucho que digamos… también me gustas

Ahora el sorprendido era Ron

-¿estas loca? Como podría sentir alguien algo por mi siendo…- y no termino la frase por que sus labios estaban sellados por los de luna.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, después de bastante tiempo de ausencia decidí a terminar de escribir esta historia, y es que pensé "rayos si voy a reprobar análisis de precios, pues dedicare a escribir esta historia para consolarme un poco". Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews, que en este momento ya no recuerdo quienes son, pero de verdad mil gracias en tomarse la molestia en escribir algunas palabras.**_

_**El próximo capitulo trataré de no tardar en subirlo, la historia de Draco poco a poco iré contándola, pero creo que ya se han dado una idea.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

Entrar a su alcoba y dejarla en su cama había sido la tarea más fácil, por que nadie estaba en la sala común que pudiera cuestionarle la acción que estaba realizando. Cuando la dejo en la cama curiosamente le parecía que dormía plácidamente hasta que se dio cuenta que su cara no parecía en lo absoluto con la placidez que el la había imaginado. Le aplico distintos conjuros para que se despertara, pero ninguno había funcionado, tomo sus signos vitales y fue cuando entendió que tenía que atenderla con urgencia.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue darle a respirar algo lo bastante fuerte como para despertarla, así que corrió a la alcoba de sus otros compañeros en busca del alcohol de contrabando que tenían de reserva para las fiestas de finales de quidditch, principio y finales de curso y cualquier otra tontería que a alguien se le ocurriera; encontró whiskey de fuego debajo de la cómoda de Nott, y corrió a su alcoba para aplicarlo a un poco de algodón.

Durante un par de minutos lo puso debajo de su nariz y nada seguía sucediendo, entonces comenzó a recorrerle un frio a través de la columna al pensar mil cosas: "_maldita sea, ¿por que me la tuve que encontrar?, ¿Por qué la tuve que ayudar?, ¿por que no la lleve con la vieja histérica?, ¿Por qué demonios la traje aquí?_"

-el cadáver de Granger en mi alcoba, lo único que faltaba- murmuro Draco, pero volvió a tomarle el pulso para comprobar si el cadáver de Hermione estaba en su cama. Por suerte aun tenia pulso, así que comenzó a pensar en alguien que pudiera ayudarlo sin que creyera que la había atacado. Tan solo de pensarlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero era ahora a nunca y la vida de una persona dependía de ello.

En ese momento iba corriendo por lo pasillos que el conocía como los mas solitarios, ahora que todo mundo seguramente estaba regresando a las aulas, por lo que llegar a las cocinas fue mucho mas largo que ir por los caminos concurridos.

Al entrar a las cocinas inmediatamente varios elfos se reverenciaron ante el y le ofrecieron varias cosas para picar, pero en enseguida pidió ver a Dobby; aquel elfo salió a empujones gritando: -Harry Potter, Harry Po…- y cuando estuvo enfrente de Draco abrió sus grandes ojos y comenzó z temblar frenéticamente.

-se…se…señor Malfoy- y compuso la cara de disgusto mas convincente posible.

-Dobby, se que no te caigo bien, pero necesito de tu ayuda, bueno, alguien necesita de tu ayuda… la amiga de Harry Potter- dijo Draco terminando en un susurro acido. Aunque no entendía muy bien, si por el hecho de que dijera Harry Potter o que fuera a pedir ayuda para Hermione.

-¡la señorita Hermione Granger! ¡La mejor amiga de Harry Potter! ¿Que necesita la señorita?- dijo Dobby emocionado, hacia tiempo que Harry Potter no necesitaba que vigilara a alguien, ni que le consiguiera algún ingrediente difícil de conseguir y que por lo tanto fuese robado por sus propios medios.

-necesito que la revises, pero… que no le digas nada a nadie, ni a Harry Potter, ni a sus amigos o sus profesores preferidos

-¿el señor Malfoy ataco a la señorita?- pregunto enojado Dobby.

-¡no! No Dobby, no le hice nada te lo juro- dijo Draco sintiéndose vulnerable ante aquella criatura que durante mucho tiempo maltrato y desprecio cuando trabajaba para su familia.

Dobby se sintió culpable por que esa no había sido la intención de el por lo que procedió a hacer su acostumbrado –Dobby malo- con lo primero que un elfo le ofreció cuando escucho la frase amenazadora que le había dicho a un mago. Pero Draco no estaba ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro para esas tonterías, por lo que le quito de inmediato la cacerola que estaba predestinada a estrellarse contra la enorme cabeza de Dobby.

-no Dobby, basta de tonterías, ¿vas a venir?-

-el señor Malfoy impidió que Dobby se castigara… ¡el señor Malfoy ha cambiado!- y comenzó a llorar de felicidad y a mover frenéticamente la cabeza.

Draco entendió eso como un si, y cargándolo sobre su hombro se dirigió a su alcoba corriendo con un elfo chillando a todo pulmón y con grandes secreciones nasales chorreando por su uniforme.

"_ojala todo termine pronto_" pensó Draco mientras cargaba con Dobby por los mismos pasillos por los que había ido.

* * *

Después de aquel beso, que pudieron haber sido mil años o solo un segundo, Ron se separo de Luna lentamente tratando de analizar lo que había sucedido y debatiéndose entre abrir los ojos y ver la realidad, que bien podría haberse tratado de un sueño… uno de los muchos que protagonizaban Luna últimamente.

Una pequeña risa lo hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente para chocar con los ojos azules de Luna que lo miraba divertida y profundamente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunto confuso. Muchas veces no entendía a las mujeres, para ser sinceros, no las entendía.

-tu boca

-¿mi boca?

-era un puchero divertido

"_no las entiendo_" pensó Ron

-no trates de comprender… solo siente- dijo Luna

-¿sabes leer la mente?- pregunto sombrado Ron. Ahora pensaba mas seriamente que debía tratar de no recordar sus sueños mientras Luna estuviera cerca. No eran sueños inocentes a decir verdad.

-no- dijo Luna y Ron sintió un enorme alivio –pero tu cara lo dice todo… siempre lo expresas todo- dijo Luna acariciando su pelo rojo.

El alivio de Ron venia acompañado de una gran alegría, así que tomo la pequeña y delgada mano de Luna y en silencio entraron al castillo. Ya no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, el beso solo había encendido lo que habitualmente llamamos _conexión_ aunque probablemente ya existía desde hacia mucho tiempo y solo hacia falta que la comenzaran a utilizar.

* * *

-¿ya esta bien?- pregunto angustiado Draco. Aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, en ese momento sentía angustia por Hermione, algo le pasaba, no sabia exactamente por que jamás había sentido algo parecido, pero de que era angustia, estaba seguro.

-si señor Malfoy, solo necesita dormir, si puede levantarse hasta mañana mejor- dijo Dobby observando a Hermione profundamente. Draco sentía alivio y también curiosidad, si la magia de un mago no había hecho nada, pero la de Dobby si, probablemente Hermione tenía algún mal muy peligroso que probablemente… no…. no debía pensar en eso.

-Dobby, ¿que tiene Hermione?

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso señor Malfoy?

-pues, la encontré en las escaleras principales, y de repente se desmayo

-¿nada mas? ¿Por qué no la llevo con Madame Pomfrey? Es una excelente enfermera

-por las mismas razones por las que tu me acusaste al principio.

-es verdad

-dime, ¿tiene algo malo?

-no, no tiene nada malo… pero es bastante extraño, es como si hubiera estado moribunda

-¿moribunda? Pero estoy seguro que solo estaba desmayada, no había peleado con alguien a menos que hubieran puesto algo en su comida

-no señor Malfoy, es mas serio de lo que cree… lo que le paso a la señorita Hermione Granger es como si alguien hubiera tratado de matarla con la maldición de avada kedavra, pero solo le hubiera quitado todas las fuerzas que necesita para vivir.

Malfoy se quedo pensando. Realmente no había alguien ahí que estuviese apuntando su varita, cualquiera lo hubiera visto. Así que llego a la conclusión que o Dobby exageraba o Hermione realmente tenía alguna enfermedad muy grave y Dobby no se lo quería decir. Creyó más en la segunda opción, pero no dijo nada.

-bien Dobby, yo veré que Hermione este bien, te lo prometo, pero quiero que tu me prometas que no le dirás a nadie, absolutamente a nadie lo que paso aquí ¿entendido?

-si señor Malfoy

-ni a Harry Potter o cualquiera de sus amigos, se que ya no soy tu amo, pero quiero que lo hagas como un favor especial por favor

Los ojos de Dobby comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas por la ultima frase que le habia dicho y Draco aprovecho para darle el uniforme lleno de moco de Dobby y jugo de calabaza para que lo mandara a lavar, no era necesario por que con un conjuro su uniforme estaría listo, pero argumento que el sabia hacer los quehaceres y debía de irse antes de que los demás alumnos volvieran a la sala común.

Cuando Dobby había salido de su alcoba respiro profundamente y exhalo de igual forma, los nervios y su tensión habían bajado considerablemente ahora que Hermione estaba bien, la cara que tenía en ese momento era la que habia imaginado cuando la dejo tiempo atrás.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez: que Draco era un hombre con sentimientos, hormonas y sin ropa mas que sus bóxers oscuros; que Hermione era una mujer acostada en su cama, y aunque su ropa fuese la que hubiera elegido su abuela, dejaba descubiertas algunas partes que le sugerían un cuerpo de mujer bastante atractivo para el.

Así que antes de que su adolescencia le jugara malas pasadas, apareció una manta para cubrirla y al acercarse contemplo su rostro… el pelo enmarañado no le confería el aspecto de un hada, pero habia algo en su rostro que le hacia revolverle el estomago como si tuviera mariposas.

Le puso la manta y se separo de ella inmediatamente. Era cierto que jamás se habia enamorado, pero en parte no era su culpa, ni siquiera alguna chica en especial. Todo se lo debía a su padre, su hipócrita padre que le habia dicho que eso del amor eran patrañas… "_espero que estés disfrutando de tu nueva pareja_" pensó rencorosamente Draco.

También era cierto que sus padres nunca se habían querido, habían sido casados a la fuerza, pero un día de repente todo se vino abajo cuando Lucius Malfoy llego a la casa con la noticia de que se iba a América a resolver algunos conflictos en sus empresas. Tal vez Narcissa no quisiera a Lucius, pero amaba a Draco sobre cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, un poco mas que a su millonaria herencia, y unas semanas después de la partida de Lucius llegaba una carta donde le pedía el divorcio a Narcissa y toda la herencia que compartían. Narcissa sufrió un shock emocional muy fuerte, podía soportar el adulterio en privado, pero hacerlo publico era mas de lo que podía resistir, así que poco a poco se habia ido desprendiendo de la realidad, los abogados de Lucius Malfoy atacaron diciendo que su inconsistencia mental podía provocar el despilfarro de los recursos monetarios de la familia, y por lo tanto Lucius ganaba toda la herencia dejando a Draco solo y sin un solo knut en la bolsa. A Lucius nunca le importo la familia por lo que el destino de su hijo le tenia sin cuidado "_eres bastante mayor como para buscar donde vivir ahora_" le habia respondido su padre cuando Draco trato de contactarlo para saber que demonios ahora haría con su vida; aunque no todo habia sido tan malo, la familia Zabinni lo recogió como otro hijo mas, así que por el momento no tenia otra preocupación que la de seguir estudiando.

Hasta que se habia enamorado de Hermione Granger. –esta si que es una preocupación- murmuro Draco volviendo a la realidad y observando a la chica dormir sobre su cama. Por lo pronto tenia que salir a hablar con los profesores y pedir las tareas, debía seguir siendo el alumno modelo que era si quería conseguir un buen trabajo y la hora de la cena se acercaba, aunque también estaba Hermione y por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien supiese que estaba aquí, cambio la contraseña de su alcoba y salió quedamente de su alcoba.

* * *

Ese día no habia sido el mejor que habia tenido Ginny desde que Hermione se habia ido a solo merlín sabia, y tenia esa certeza por que al entrar a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey junto con su acostumbrada paranoia a los alumnos que interrumpían sus labores humanitarias la habia echado de ahí diciéndole que Hermione no habia aparecido por ahí desde el año pasado. No habia ido a cenar por que sabia que se encontraría con Harry y lo menos que quería era dejarlo lleno del moco murciélago y aunque ni siquiera lo aceptaba para si misma, aun quería mucho a Harry, por lo que fue a pedir un poco de comida a la cocina para ella y para Hermione por si acaso ya estaba en su alcoba.

Al entrar a la alcoba y ver que aun seguía sin aparecer comenzó a explorar rápidamente sus pocas opciones: la biblioteca, el baño de prefectos, la cabaña de Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall. Y salió corriendo de la alcoba.

Casi llegando a la biblioteca, que estaba a punto de cerrar, apareció luna caminando feliz y tranquilamente.

-¡Luna!- dijo Ginny bastante alterada aunque trataba de controlarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-hola Ginny, ¿Cómo esta Hermione? Ahora iba para allá…- decía luna cuando se vio interrumpida por Ginny

-no aparece, no se donde esta y si la biblioteca esta cerrada, solo me quedan tres opciones, el baño de prefectos, Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall- dijo angustiada.

- ¿y como vamos a entrar al baño de prefectos?

-supongo que conocerás a Ronald Weasley

-ya, conozco ese tono sarcástico… vamos por el y ¿que decimos?

-bueno, entonces conocerás alguno de tu casa

Ninguna de las dos observo que Malfoy venia dando la vuelta en la esquina hacia el corredor donde estaban ellas. Llevaba cargando una charola de plata que contenía comida. Para cuando estaban a unos pasos de distancia, Ginny giro la cabeza justo cuando decía -… ¿y alertar a todo el castillo con la desaparición de Hermione…?- casi gritaba histérica, pero se callo de repente.

Draco escucho esa pregunta y sus ojos se posaron en ambas chicas.

-¿algún problema?- pregunto seriamente Draco deteniéndose enfrente de ellas.

-no- dijeron las dos.

Se encogió de hombros y Draco siguió su camino hasta perderse de vista en la siguiente esquina.

-vamos al baño y esperamos a que algún prefecto aparezca.

-esta bien- acordó Ginny poniéndose más nerviosa, la profesora McGonagall precisamente haría que se convirtiera todo en algún tipo de emergencia de la escuela.

* * *

Cuando Draco doblo la esquina, casi corría, y es que lo que habia dicho la pelirroja le habia caído como un mazazo en la cabeza. No se le habia ocurrido que sus amigos preguntarían por ella, y como siempre era el principal sospechoso en algún lio en contra de ellos, se apuro en llegar a la alcoba para dejar la bandeja y escribir un mensaje.

* * *

Una hora antes de que todos ellos corrieran, unas buscando a Hermione y otro corriendo hacia su propia alcoba; Harry y Ron practicaban con el equipo de quidditch de Griffindor.

Harry estaba en ese momento confuso y molesto, y no era para menos, la bludger que uno de los golpeadores habia sido enviada hacia el lado contrario de la cancha pero habia chocado contra su cabeza. En el fondo se sentía muy feliz desde que se habia besado con Ginny. Y no podía estar mejor ya que su mejor amigo aceptaba cualquier tipo de trampa con tal de que volvieran a estar juntos. Ron le decía que era por que hacían buena pareja, pero Harry sabia que lo hacia por que no habia otra persona en el mundo en el que confiaran ciegamente los hermanos Weasley a su única hermana… "es un muchacho sin morbo y no incita a nuestra Ginny a hacer cosas de grandes" solía decirles el señor Weasley a los gemelos y a ron cuando desgnomizaban el jardín, aunque la verdad nadie excepto Hermione y Luna sabían de las sesiones románticas que solían tener. Realmente extrañaba esas sesiones, por que en un día como ese, ron se quedaba a perfeccionar algunas paradas mientras los otros chicos adelantaban sus tareas y Harry y Ginny tenían para ellos solos el dormitorio de los chicos.

Bajaron al pasto de la cancha y despidió a todos quedando para la próxima semana el siguiente entrenamiento. Harry y ron se dirigieron a las regaderas platicando sobre las mejoras que habían tenido ese día. Cuando los otros integrantes del equipo se hubieron ido, ron le conto a Harry sobre lo sucedido con luna.

-¿ya son novios?- pregunto Harry con media sonrisa

-no… y no se si se lo pregunte pronto, creo que luna quiere que estemos así por un rato

-no las entiendo, pensé que eso era lo que querían, un novio y… ser felices… y que les den regalos…

-por lo menos las que nosotros queremos no buscan eso

-cierto

-¿y Ginny? ¿Aun nada?

-ya sabes como es ella, podemos platicar de cualquier cosa, menos nosotros dos.

-los vi irse hacia la sala común después de la comida.

-bueeeno… estábamos buscando a Hermione, pero decidí que si estábamos solos podíamos hablar sobre lo nuestro, pero me advirtió que si volvía a acercarme a ella me haría lo de los moco murciélagos

Ron estallo en risas –supongo que no solo querías platicar con ella-

-bueeeno… la verdad es que la bese

Ron suspiro –y supongo que no te asusta mucho lo de los moco murciélagos

-claro

-bueno, tienes mi consentimiento para besarla de nuevo- pero Harry alzo una ceja. –ok, buscare algún contra hechizo para eso, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer por ahora, pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que le paso hoy a Hermione? De verdad se veía muy mal

-no lo se, y me preocupa ahora que lo recuerdas por que subimos a buscarla a la alcoba y no estaba por ninguna parte

-seguramente fue a la enfermería

-eso le dije a Ginny antes de besarla

Ron estallo en carcajadas de nueva cuenta –la enfermería queda al otro lado de la torre-

-también creo habérselo comentado- dijo Harry planeando en su mente la siguiente táctica de acercamiento hacia Ginny y esta no fallaría.

-será mejor que vayamos a cenar- dijo Harry

-si, y después volveré al campo, quiero practicar el agarre que hice hoy

Harry amplio aun mas su sonrisa. El plan ya estaba saliendo a la perfección.

* * *

Ya llevaban media hora esperando afuera del baño de prefectos y nadie se aparecía por ese pasillo.

-¿es que nadie requiere el baño?- pregunto frustrada Ginny

-pues ya apareció uno- dijo Luna

Al ver a Draco acercarse lentamente se preguntaron mentalmente si ese era su día de suerte.

-es la segunda vez- dijo Draco seriamente

-no te estamos vigilando, créelo- dijo Ginny en el mismo tono.

-espero que no, de cualquier forma, te estaba buscando

-¿y por que a mi?

-no te preocupes, no soy yo el que quiere contactar contigo, me dijeron que te entregara esto- y le alargo un pequeño trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado.

-gracias- dijo Ginny

-de nada- dijo Draco entrando al baño.

Enseguida abrió el sobre y la letra de Hermione escribía: "no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien aquí con Hagrid, mañana las veo en el desayuno. No se arriesguen a venir, podrían descubrirlas"

-¿será Hermione?- pregunto luna

-es sospechoso que Draco haya traído la tarjeta

-deberías preguntarle quien se la dio

Pero en ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta del baño

-me la dio Hagrid, estaba regresando del bosque prohibido y pase enfrente de su casa, el estaba saliendo y me pidió que se la diera a cualquiera de ustedes dos por que no podía dejar a Hermione sola.

-¿Cómo sabias que eso te iba a preguntar?- dijo Ginny

-¿no es obvio?

Después de meditarlo por un segundo, acepto lo que le habia dicho.

-esta bien, gracias de nuevo.

-de nada- y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Después de eso Draco se masajeo un poco el costado izquierdo, correr para encontrarlas le habia dejado un agudo dolor así que espero a que Ginny y luna se retiraban a sus salas correspondientes para regresar a la suya.

* * *

Aunque Ginny no estaría completamente tranquila hasta que viera a Hermione en el desayuno, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer seria dormir, y justo cuando estaba a punto de subir a su dormitorio, Harry le hablo

-¡Ginny! necesito devolverte algo

-¿devolverme?

-si, quiero devolverte tus cartas y tarjetas

Por unos segundos el corazón de Ginny se detuvo solo para después caer destrozado.

-entonces dámelas- dijo arrebatadamente

-es que Romilda me esta esperando allá afuera, y no tengo tiempo de dártelas, pero las puse encima de mi cama

Ginny no pudo ocultar su asombro y dejo caer la mandíbula inferior.

-¿Qué?

-por favor, ya todo esto termino y no tengo el valor de quemarlas- y dicho eso se encamino hacia la puerta.

Nadie se habia percatado de la escena, y Ginny seguía clavada en el piso. _¿Cómo se atreve a…?_ pensó Ginny, pero realmente no sabia que era lo que le indignaba, si el haberla mandado por sus cartas mientras el se consolaba en brazos de Romilda o que la hubiera olvidado así tan fácil. "_me vas a conocer_" y subió hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Ya dentro corrió hacia la cama de Harry y vio el paquete de cartas y tarjetas que le habia dado. Se sentó y comenzó a llorar. Recordó todas las veces que habia estado ahí con Harry, y se dio cuenta que cuando eran novios ese día lo destinaban para esas veces.

-por que Ron esta practicando en el campo… dijo Ginny mirando hacia la ventana.

-exactamente- dijo una voz en la puerta.

Ginny volteo asustada y Harry cerrando la puerta con un conjuro.

-otra vez solos- murmuro acercándose a Ginny.

Ginny no sabia que hacer, si correr hacia la puerta y salir de ahí o esperar simplemente al próximo movimiento de Harry. Opto por la segunda opción.

Estando enfrente de ella tomo el paquete y lo puso en su cómoda.

-sabia que vendrías si te decía que estaría con Romilda

-que tramposo

Pero Harry no respondió por que estaba ocupado besando a Ginny. Lentamente fue dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella y terminaron los dos tendidos en la cama.

Ginny no estaba preparada para este tipo de ataque, pero aun así le gusto, le recordó exactamente por que le gustaba Harry y por que lo amaría siempre.

Harry quería saber por que no quería volver con el, estaba desesperado, no soportaba verla junto a el y no poderla tocar ni besar como ellos sabían que se satisfacían. Y en ese momento estaba desahogando todos las veces frustradas desde su separación. Mientras besaba su cuello avanzaba a través de sus muslos acariciándolos y rompiendo la barrera que su falda le ponía.

-¿Por qué no quieres volver conmigo?- pregunto entrecortadamente al oído de Ginny para ser inmediatamente lamido su lóbulo.

Ginny se estremeció totalmente ante la acción realizada y no pudo guardarse mas su pequeño secreto, secreto que ni siquiera lo habia compartido con sus dos mejores amigas.

Con los ojos cerrados y acariciando el pelo desordenado de Harry le respondió de la misma forma, entrecortadamente

-Harry… yo… me quiero ir de intercambio el siguiente año-

Inmediatamente las manos en las caderas y el resto del cuerpo de Harry se paralizaron por completo.

-¿Qué?

Ginny se levanto, se compuso el uniforme y le dijo

-sabia que esa seria tu reacción, por eso no te lo quería decir

-¿me dejas por que pensaste que te iba a convencer de lo contrario?

-si

Harry sonrió ampliamente levantándose de la cama, la tomo por la cintura y la volvió besar

-¿por que no nos tomamos un receso antes de decirte lo que realmente pienso? Ron no vuelve hasta dentro de 15 minutos, y he escuchado que las reconciliaciones saben muy bien…

Ginny no se opuso.

* * *

Hermione se sentía lo bastante cómoda como para levantarse, pero la intriga era mucho mas grande al querer saber que habia pasado después de su desmayo enfrente de Draco. Con los ojos cerrados trato de escuchar si algún ruido le podía indicar si estaba en la enfermería o en su alcoba, lo cual podría ser la segunda opción por que escuchaba claramente como alguien escribía en un pergamino.

"_seguramente es Ginny_" pensó y abrió los ojos. El pequeño estudio de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor le hizo casi saltar de la cama "_esta no es mi alcoba_" y su corazón se acelero de inmediato, se toco el cuerpo y el alma se fue a los pies cuando sintió una sabana blanca cubriéndola.

-no te preocupes, no he hecho nada malo- susurro una voz varonil hacia su derecha. Draco estaba haciendo sus deberes en lo que debía de ser su escritorio "_en su alcoba_" pensó Hermione.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto Hermione asustada

-te traje aquí después de que te desmayaste

-¿Qué hora es?

-mas de la media noche

-tengo que volver a mi dormitorio- y acto seguido trato de levantarse de la cama, mientras Draco la miraba por primera vez en aquel momento.

-¿y violar las reglas siendo atrapada por la señora Norris o Filch, débil y sin haber comido nada?

-ya he andado por los pasillos a estas horas

-todavía no te recuperas, hasta mañana podrás irte, mientras podrías cenar y hacer los deberes que no hiciste hoy.

Hermione esta confundida Draco le hablaba amablemente y se habia levantado para guiarla hacia su escritorio donde se sorprendió al ver una charola con comida y sus libros en el suelo, y entonces se acordó de lo que habia pasado en la tarde. "_Al menos funciono_" y sonrió.

-gracias

-de nada, me tome la molestia de pedir los apuntes de tus materias… de las que no compartes conmigo…- dijo Draco en voz queda

Hermione le sonrió y tomo su mano. –Muchas gracias por todo lo que hoy hiciste por mi- y Draco se sonrojo y esquivo ese agradecimiento diciéndole –copia el ensayo de pociones, ya esta listo.

Hermione se acomodo en la silla y tomo el jugo de calabaza que estaba en la charola, tomo un trago y pícaramente le pregunto.

-¿puedo saber a que se debe este cambio?

Draco la miro fijamente con los ojos llenos de miedo.

_

* * *

_

Hola a todos, pues ya me resigne a reprobar análisis de precios, aunque el jueves es mi examen, aquí estoy escribiendo para todos ustedes. Se que no hay reviews y obvio por eso no pondré agradecimientos personales, y los entiendo por que yo casi no dejo reviews. Buuu en fin, déjenme pasar estas dos semanas y les tendré el otro capitulo, mientras espero que se hayan deleitado con este, que fue escrito por que he tenido algunos dilemas que me ponen de cabeza y lo mejor que puedo hacer para ahogarlas es una buena dosis de escritura.

_Besos!_

_[Lauriz!]_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Los Reviews primero, al final lo demás. **_

**Laura Granger:** oh cielos tenemos el mismo nombre! Que lindo nombre ¿verdad? hahaha. Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, aprecio mucho lo que dices, y con respecto a que no entiendes por que primero se compadece y ahora se quiere vengar… lo puse en el capitulo 2, me agrado mucho tu review por que eso me dice que algo no estoy dando a entender bien. ¡Mil gracias!

**Maring**: ¡muchas preguntas en un solo review! Hahaha no es cierto, a ver vamos por pasos… no creo que Hermione haya inventado el desmayo, lo dudo mucho; no… la señora no tendrá que ver con nadie; ¿si Draco lo perdió todo? Esta en el capitulo 4; y lo que le hicieron a Hermione es la base de esta historia. También agradezco mucho tus dudas, como lo dije en el anterior review, significa que no estoy explicando bien. Muchas gracias.

**Ackanne**: este review vale 2x1… Que agradable que te guste la historia, de verdad me removiste mis sentimientos. Espero que este capitulo te agrade, y de verdad mil gracias por desear que no repruebe mi materia… la verdad es que yo creo que si la tendré que llevar de nuevo, pero no es por que no sepa o no estudie, en realidad es el maestro. En fin, ¿que se le puede hacer? Solo esforzarse mas, como lo voy hacer ahora con esta historia. ¡Gracias gracias!

**Marce_malfoy**: gracias por leer la historia y que bueno que te este agradando la historia. De verdad aprecio a todas (o todos) los que me mandan reviews, no es que a los que no dejan no los aprecio, pero ustedes pues se llevan mas merito. Gracias y que tengas un buen día.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5

Draco nunca había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y tampoco a expresarlas muy bien, cualquier desajuste era corregido por su severo padre. Tan solo había que tocar las partes sensibles de su alma para desatar un torrencial de emociones sin control, que habían quedado sepultadas bajo una gran costra de rencor, altanería y odio infundado. Ahora esas emociones empezaban a brotar y a resquebrajar esa dura costra gracias a Hermione.

Su miedo era sacar esas emociones, jamás las había utilizado, era como controlar una escoba en medio de una tormenta sin saber manejarla, lo que probablemente había hecho que se quedara sin habla al escuchar la pregunta de ella: "¿puedo saber a que se debe este cambio?" no era que no quisiera responderla, probablemente lo hiciera, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que la respuesta de Hermione no seria exactamente la que estuviera esperando.

-¿debe existir alguna buena razón?- pregunto con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada, haciendo que el corazón de Hermione estallara de emoción.

-solo era una pregunta- dijo bajando la cabeza y seguir comiendo.

-¿Por qué la gente piensa mal de las personas que hacen una buena acción?- razonó el.

-no te estaba juzgando

-supongo que no

-supones bien

El tamaño de su miedo era el equivalente a las ganas de querer enamorarse de ella, por que quisiera o no, ella era lo mas cercano a la mujer que siempre había esperado; una mujer que fuera inteligente y que lo apoyara cuando mas lo necesitara, que le hiciera ver sus errores y que tuviera gustos similares por la vida. Y jamás se había dado cuenta de eso en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, o parecer conocerla.

Aunque fingiera ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, la realidad gritaba lo contrario, era una mujer indefensa, que peleaba por lo que más amaba, pero que necesitaba de alguien que la defendiera, e inconscientemente Draco sabía que era el.

Hermione ya no podía seguir ahí, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir directamente a su alcoba, pero decidió seguir fingiendo para pasar la noche allí. El aroma que despedía Draco y todo lo que le rodeaba era el mismo, que le embotaba los sentidos y que por más que aspiraba, los pulmones no proporcionaban el suficiente espacio para guardarlo.

-lo mejor seria que durmieras, pero creo que te gustaría mas hacer los deberes

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y recordó todo lo que tenia que hacer.

-tienes razón- y en seguida tomo los libros y pergaminos que Draco había traído para ella. Draco limpio la mesa con un movimiento de su varita y entro al baño. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un instante sin verla, por que cada vez más se resquebrajaba la costra que ocultaba los sentimientos que tanto pugnaban por salir.

Hermione ya no se sentía tan segura de querer seguir con su venganza, por que lo que sentía por Draco en ese momento nunca antes lo había sentido por ningún otro chico con el que había salido. Ni siquiera por Ronald. Draco la hacia sentir tranquila a pesar de todo lo pasado, la hacia sentir segura. "_quien lo iba a decir, el menos esperado"_ pensó mientras escribía lo mas rápido posible la tarea que Draco le había pasado.

* * *

A pesar del estrés al que estaba sometida, Ginny estaba feliz porque había recuperado su relación y con ello todas las satisfacciones que Harry le daba, a pesar de haber sido la que no había confiado en el.

Y Harry estaba igual o mejor que ella. Por lo que el comedor entero notó las sonrisas y la actitud con las que habían despertado esa mañana.

-hola- saludaron a Ron cuando se sentaron enfrente de el.

-ya era hora de que volvieran - dijo mientras se servía el desayuno.

-¿y Hermione? ¿La has visto?- pregunto Ginny

-no, ¿podrías decirme que le sucedió ayer?- dijo Ron

-no, no puedo, pregúntaselo tú-

-¿ah si? ¿Y donde está para que lo haga?- respondió seca y sarcásticamente

-aquí- dijo Hermione sentada junto a el

Ron estaba confundido, no la había escuchado llegar y lo peor para el y su egocentrismo era que había escuchado que se había preocupado por ella.

-no te escuche llegar- retomando el mismo tono.

-aquí me tienes para que te platique con lujo de detalles en donde estuve ayer todo el día

-será en otra ocasión, tengo que buscar a Luna- tomo un par de piezas de pollo y se levanto para dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-estúpido- murmuró Hermione.

-¿pero a nosotros si nos puedes contar no es así?- dijo Harry sonriendo

-¡regresaron!- se apuro a decir Hermione; Ginny estaba empezando a sospechar que no había estado en casa de Hagrid como lo había escrito en la nota, y tenia fuerte impresión de que Hermione tenia muchas cosas que contarle, así que decidió observar en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin en busca de la pista que necesitaba para comprobar su teoría, descubriendo una mirada gris ansiosa hacia su dirección que al encontrarse con los ojos de ella, rápidamente se volvieron neutros.

-…y decidimos vivir juntos el año que estudiará en China.

-que bien, solo faltaría la aprobación de tus padres Ginny

Ginny solo asintió y unos instantes después repuso – ¿tienes un minuto libre para mi antes de tu clase? Hay algo que necesito que me expliques

-por supuesto, olvide prestarte mi libro de runas antiguas- dijo Hermione captándola al momento. –Harry, yo la dejo en su salón, no te preocupes te vemos después-

-esta bien- y las despidió a ambas con una sonrisa.

-¡lo has logrado!

-¿Qué he logrado?

-lo que planeamos… la venganza…

-ah claro ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-creo que nunca estuviste en casa de Hagrid

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estuve ahí?

-la nota que me dio Draco- y la extendió en la mesa de la biblioteca. Ahí sabían que nadie en su sano juicio entraría a esas horas de la mañana más que Hermione Granger, y tenían total libertad para hablar en susurros por que Madame Pince dormitaba sobre su regazo.

-no es mi letra, pero es idéntica, dime que sucedió después de que deje el comedor.

Ginny relato todo, incluyendo lo sucedido entre Harry y ella; estaba verdaderamente emocionada por que todo había salido, no como querían, pero al final el resultado obtenido era similar al que habían deseado. Así mismo, Hermione relato todo lo que recordaba, de cómo se había encontrado a Draco y lo que había sucedido después de despertarse.

-¿y ustedes… ya sabes… no?

-¡no! ¡Claro que no! Yo dormí en su cama, y el en un sofá contiguo.

- vaya debes ser la envidia de casi todas las chicas de la escuela

-sabes Ginny, creo que…

No completo la frase por que Madame Pince había llegado a poner fin a su conversación, así que salieron hacia sus respectivas aulas. Lo que Hermione quería decirle era que ya no estaba convencida de querer seguir con la supuesta venganza; y es que tenía miedo incluso de aceptarlo, pero tal vez se estaba enamorando de él "_muy precipitado aun_" pensó Hermione, pero cualquier signo de sensatez quedo reducido a cenizas cuando lo vio en la clase que compartían.

La lógica le gritaba que él no era exactamente el tipo de persona que su familia y sus amigos aceptarían sin más, no era el tipo de persona con el que quería establecer una relación. Para nada, pero había algo en el que le atraía como un imán poderoso, algo que no podía explicar con palabras pero que era tan fuerte que no podía ser capaz de resistir a su encanto, encanto que no era el mismo por el que todas las chicas de Howgarts deseaban acostarse con él; era mucho más que eso.

Esta vez se sentó a su lado, no por llegar tarde o temprano, ni siquiera para rectificar que su poder de convencimiento había sido implantado con éxito. Esta vez se sentaba a su lado porque quería disfrutar de el.

-hola

-hola

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos para después volver a la clase.

Nunca entendió nada de esa clase, ni siquiera supo de se que trataba, era la primera vez que le sucedía, y presentía que solo era el principio.

Mientras por el lado de Draco, se le hacia cada vez mas difícil contener sus ganas de tocarla, admirarla, amarla. Sentía tantas cosas por ella que era difícil decidirse por lo que le diría primero si pudiera gritárselo, pero sabia que eso seria tan decente como acosarla y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que se sintiera insegura a su lado; concepto aprendido de su madre cuando hablaba con sus hipócritas amigas sobre lo que su padre supuestamente ejercía sobre de ella. Era algo interesante escuchar las platicas, al principio lo hacia para matar el tiempo pero después se intereso por conocer lo que una mujer buscaba en un hombre. Al principio de las reuniones todas ellas, incluida su madre, creían que Draco tenia diferentes tendencias sexuales, pero con el paso del tiempo notaron que nunca opinaba, las escuchaba atentamente y sobre todo era caballeroso con ellas, como nunca lo hacían sus esposos, así que eliminaron sus sospechas y lo admitían en sus eventos sociales. Tiempo después Draco fue notando que ninguna era sincera, ya que el conocía las vidas de los hijos y no eran similares en nada a lo que ellas solían referirse, y así descubrió lo que ellas querían en un hombre: amor y confianza, buen humor y charlas interesantes. Al fin y al cabo no era tan difícil; no hasta que comenzó a sentir una fuerte atracción por Hermione Granger, mas difícil no podría estar, y estaba convencido de que esto no seria lo que ella quisiera, aunque la confianza siempre era primordial en cualquier tipo de relación entre los humanos, aposto por esto como el intento de acercamiento sin salir lesionado.

Aunque su vista estuviera completamente en el pizarrón y en el profesor, su atención estaba dirigida a los imperceptibles movimientos que hiciera su compañero de al lado, que parecía impasible a la cercanía de ella, y eso la incomodaba bastante. Se suponía que el día anterior había usado toda su fuerza para cautivar a Draco y que ahora debía estar húmeda la banca de saliva, o por lo menos era lo que usualmente hacían los chicos con los que anteriormente había salido. Uno de los más curiosos casos que vivió fue durante las vacaciones de 5to año, el hijo de un veterinario de la cuadra donde vivía solía mandarle mascotas de todo tipo todos los días, hasta tal punto que decidió huir a la madriguera. Por eso estaba impaciente por querer conocer la verdad, aunque en cierta forma eso la tenia mucho mas confundida por que a decir verdad no sabia exactamente que era lo que sentía por el; no sabia si saltar al precipicio como ella misma se refería a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, por que de algo estaba segura, si su sentimiento no era correspondido terminaría con el corazón destrozado, y al parecer Draco era alguna especie de extraterrestre al que no le hacía efecto su don. Suspiró, atrayendo la mirada por primera vez de Draco desde que había entrado a la clase.

-¿aburrida clase verdad?-susurró el

-y que lo digas- respondió ella mirándolo, y con las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos carcomiéndole las entrañas.

* * *

Harry tenia muchas sospechas sobre lo que últimamente estaba ocurriendo, pero después de haber vuelto con Ginny había aprendido a tenerle mas confianza, pero aunque no pudiera preguntárselo, siempre estaba su amigo Ronald para las confidencias, y es que aunque fuera una lastima que Hermione ya no estuviera con ellos para pasarles los apuntes cuando no querían poner atención, por fin podían platicar sin que ella los regañara.

-¿Qué teoría tienes al respecto?

Ronald intentaba escribir el ensayo que les había dejado Mcgonagall, así que lo tomó desprevenido. – ¿teoría? ¿De que rayos estas hablando? ¡Es un ensayo! Y uno muy estúpido, mira que dejarnos 30 centímetros de pergamino…

-estoy hablando de Hermione

-ah! Pues… no se seguro que otra vez hay otro chico que anda detrás de su melena.

-eso fue grosero

-pues la verdad no me importa lo que le pase, ni con quien ande… no me sorprendería verla prendida del brazo de Malfoy comprometidos

-¡que dices! Esta bien que no hayas comido aun, pero no creo que sea tan serio como para decir ese tipo de cosas.

-no es por que tenga hambre, mas bien es por que se ha ¡aliado con el enemigo!

-de donde rayos sacas esos disparates

-hablo del día del regreso a Howgarts

-pensé que ya habías olvidado eso

-pues no, no se me va a olvidar ni por que mi madre me lo pida.

-creo que Ginny y Hermione tienen razón, necesitas madurar

-¡habla por ti Harry! ¿No estuviste enojado y obsesionado por saber por que Ginny te había dejado? Debiste de aceptarlo en vez de armar una treta

-¡tu me ayudaste!

-¿y eso que?

-sabes que olvídalo, pensé que podríamos descubrir que fue lo que le paso a Hermione.

-pues ya sabes, delante de mi no hables de ella

Harry solo rodó los ojos, para seguir concentrado en su ensayo.

-y por cierto, deja de utilizar el dormitorio para ir con Ginny, pueden utilizar cualquier otra parte del castillo donde yo no acostumbre dormir.

Harry corrió unos centímetros su silla lejos de Ron.

* * *

Para la hora de la comida, Pansy y Zabinni habían decidido no esperar a Draco, eso les daba un margen de tiempo de 5 minutos para intercambiar impresiones que no podían ser escuchadas por el porque… hablarían sobre de el.

-ayer no bajo ni para cenar, pensé que estaba enfermo y cuando quise preguntarle me dijo que hasta que el lo autorizara nadie entraría a su alcoba- dijo Blaise

-de hecho, empezó a comportarse extraño después de la comida- respondió Pansy

-la verdad no se que pueda haber influido para sacarlo de clases ni bajar a cenar, ¿crees que le guste alguien?- pensó Blaise.

-pues debe creer que es alguien de quien nos burlaremos por que usualmente nos cuenta todo, especialmente a ti- añadió un poco resentida Pansy

-¿por quien quieres apostar?

-lunática Lovegood

-no, es poco probable, además se rumora que es novia de Weasley.

-Parvati o alguna de las Patil….

-podría ser, pero no son del gusto de el, mucha risa y poco cerebro.

-pues no tengo idea, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que el nos diga.

-¿crees que eso pueda llegar a suceder?

-espero que si… ¿y si de verdad es alguien que nos puede matar de risa?

-o de horror…

-¿que insinúas?... ¿¿Granger, Weasley?? Por favor, apostaría la mitad de mi herencia que eso jamás sucedería.

-bueno es una suposición, además hay otras posibilidades distintas a una chica.

-mencióname tres

-depresión por lo de su familia, depresión por lo de su dinero o depresión por lo de su futuro.

-demasiado depresivo para el, pero no, sabes que si el se deprime solo lo hará una vez y eso ocurrió en verano.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Pansy sonrió, aunque después discutiría ese asunto con el para saber si era solo para cambiar de tema sin parecer sospechoso a ojos de Draco, que estaba exactamente delante de ellos, o si lo hacia por que por fin se había decidido.

-¿por esto decidieron no esperarme?- pregunto Draco un poco enojado y a la vez un poco sonriente.

-si

-están perdonados

-¿necesitamos de tu perdón?

-si

-esta bien

Y los tres esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

Draco ya no podía más, tenia que contarle a alguien sobre lo que sentía por Hermione, y quien mejor que Blaise, pero por otro lado, sabia que el le diría que era lo peor que podría hacer en su vida, por lo tanto a partir de ese momento y hasta antes de dormir discutió mentalmente la posibilidad de decirle lo que sentía. Pero no pudo más y le dijo que tenía algo importante que contarle.

-pero ya quiero dormir- dijo Blaise

-bueno, pues entonces será para la próxima- dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaban trabajando en la redacción que les había dejado Flitwick.

-deja de chantajearme y dime

-en mi alcoba

Blaise estaba impaciente aunque exteriormente parecía aburrido y un poco somnoliento. Dentro de la alcoba, Draco comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la alcoba nerviosamente con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y la cabeza hacia el frente.

-tengo algo que confesarte.

-habla- respondió Blaise casi solemnemente, dependiera de lo que le dijera pensaría seriamente en decirle a Pansy, pero por otro lado, la actitud que estaba tomando Draco lo hacia pensar que no seria nada divertido lo que dijera a continuación.

-hay alguien que me atrae irresistiblemente.

-nunca habías utilizado ese tipo de frase- dijo Blaise. Lo que le gustaba de Draco, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra, es que era ese tipo de hombres que no se van por las ramas cuando trataba de decir o confesar algo.

-es que… no lo entiendes ella… yo…. Blaise…. ¡Me encanta Granger! Y hasta podría jurar que me estoy enamorando de ella.

Blaise no se hallaba muy sorprendido, unas horas antes había discutido esa posibilidad, pero en realidad sonaba muy distinto en la realidad, saliendo de la misma boca de Draco Malfoy.

-pero ¿ayer no la odiabas?

-creo que si

-¿y que te hace pensar que estas enamorado de ella?

Draco suspiro y le conto lo que había sucedido después de dejar el comedor.

-así que eso era… pensamos Pansy y yo que estabas enfermo o enojado quizá

-no, y por cierto no le menciones a Pansy todo esto.

-¿Por qué? Es amiga nuestra

-será tu novia, pero dudo mucho que reaccione igual cuando se lo confiese.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. –en realidad no somos novios

-¿entonces que fue lo que escuche?

-estábamos hablando de ti, y solo fue un método de distracción.

Draco se quedo impasible. – ¡ella debe estar ilusionada!

-por supuesto que no- respondió este cansinamente. –ella solo es mi amiga, y solo me ve como amigo.

-esta enamorada de ti

-que todo lo veas color de rosa, no significa que sea así.

Draco rodó los ojos y continuó con su relato.

-en verdad Blaise, no se que me pasa, cuando estoy con ella, quiero tocarla, besarla, decirle todo lo que siento, pero se que ella me rechazara.

-no solo eso, te matara si te acercas un poco

-¿y lo que hice por ella?

-los Gryffindors son unos malagradecidos.

-nunca has conocido un Gryffindor

Blaise encogió los hombros de nuevo.

-seamos sinceros, aunque no te importen las apariencias, ella nunca se va a fijar en ti. No puedes hacer nada al respecto, trata de bloquear ese sentimiento volviendo a ser grosero con ella. Puedes hacerlo pronto terminara el año y jamás se volverán a ver.

Ni siquiera cuando se entero que se había quedado completamente solo en el mundo, se había sentido tan abatido como ahora que Blaise le restregaba la verdad en la cara.

_**

* * *

**_

Hola, siento mucho haber hecho esperar tanto, pero como les había dicho en la nota, reprobé análisis (no me hagan recordar a ese tipo por favor, será la ultima vez que lo mencione)*Ackanne querida, eres un pan de Dios, gracias por estar conmigo moralmente, te dedico a ti y Claugan2009 este capitulo, a Claugan2009 por el review que necesitaba para despertar* y como les decía, quise dedicarme 100% a mis demás materias, después me fui de vacaciones y ahora regreso con mas inspiración y 1000 proyectos distintos. Desgraciadamente el 17 entro de nuevo a clases, tengo 8 materias que llevar y hacer el servicio social, por lo que se me hará imposible continuar escribiendo. Esta semana que me resta la utilizare para seguir con los capítulos que siguen, pero no les prometo que los suba enseguida. Se les quiere mucho a todas las que han dejado review, y a todas las que se han suscrito a esta historia, me hacen sentir la responsabilidad de que hay personas a las cuales les debo algo, y por eso siempre tengo en la mente la historia.

_**Besotes!**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que ya no quiero seguir mas con la estúpida venganza

-¿Qué razón tienes para echar a la basura todo lo que tenemos planeado?- pregunto Ginny al borde de la histeria. "_que no sea eso, que no sea eso_" pensaba frenéticamente.

- por que por primera vez me enamore

"maldición" pensó Ginny, y se des plomo sobre la primera silla que encontró

-por favor dime algo- dijo Hermione en un susurro. Ninguna de las dos podía pensar coherentemente, por que Hermione estaba cansada de fingir que no pasaba nada, y Ginny estaba muy impresionada.

-¿que te hace pensar que estas enamorada de Draco?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era algo que ya se había contestado muchas veces por lo que no fue tan difícil decirle.

-Ginny, no dejo de pensar en el, cada vez que lo veo mi corazón deja de latir y todo se detiene para poder contemplarlo, si pudiera decirle lo arrebatadoramente adorable que luce siempre, podría morir después… el aroma que desprende su cuerpo me hipnotiza y muchas veces su aroma perdura en el aire haciendo que sonría por ese simple recuerdo. Casi todas las noches sueño con el y ya no se que hacer al respecto, por que el jamás se fijara en mi, además de que no tengo la certeza de que haya tenido efecto en el.

Ginny pregunto extrañada -¿Por qué lo dices?

-no se comporta como los demás, no me busca…

Ginny pensó por un instante y añadió

-¿y has pensado que el puede reaccionar distinto?

Hermione lo pensó un rato. En realidad estaba exagerando, tan solo por que los demás tenían una mente bastante débil no quería decir que Draco también la tuviera, y tenia que incluir el hecho de que no llevaba mas de una semana con todo este problema.

-es muy probable, pero aun así me deja un pequeño problema.

-¿Cuál?

-mi superpoder como a veces lo llamas es en realidad obligar a cualquiera a hacer mi voluntad, no la de ellos, yo interfiero con sus decisiones.

Ginny no hallaba el problema, siempre obtener el si o el no a lo que ella quisiera, nadie en sus cinco sentidos pensaría que era un problema. Hermione noto que aun no daba a entenderse del todo.

-Ginny… esta enamorado por que yo quiero, no por que el lo desee realmente. Nunca he estado con alguien que si desee realmente estar conmigo.

-Hermione, no creo que realmente estés enamorada de Draco Malfoy, no después de tantos años de humillaciones y groserías.

Esa era una verdad de la que ya se había dado cuenta. No era necesario que se lo dijeran. Pero aun así sabia que el amor era algo incomprensible para cualquiera de los humanos, el amor y el destino eran cosas sin sentido pero a las cuales tenemos que aceptar tal y como sean.

-ese es un punto que ya no voy a discutir. Ahora lo que importa es que nada de lo que teníamos planeado de hacer se va a llevar a cabo. Verlo sufrir es lo ultimo que quiero ver, y moriría si supiera que yo fui la causante de una pena mas a la montaña que de seguro carga en estos momentos.

-¿Hermione que es lo que exactamente harás ahora que estas enamorada de el y el tiene tu… interferencia?

-supongo que esperare hasta que se le pase el efecto, no creo que dure mucho, por que casi no tenia fuerza, así que en un máximo de 3 semanas, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿y cual será tu estrategia?

-seguiré hablándole como si nada, no va a notar la diferencia.

-¿y que harás con respecto a Pansy Parkinson?

Hermione ya no tuvo más respuestas inteligentes que dar.

* * *

Blaise Zabinni estaba realmente enamorado de Pansy Parkinson desde tercer año. Cuando la familia de Draco y Pansy decidieron unirlos en matrimonio al final de sus estudios, Zabinni se sumergió en una profunda depresión y no podía odiar a nadie más que a las circunstancias que obligaron a ambas parejas a tomar esa decisión, no a los afectados por que amaba a Pansy y Draco era su mejor amigo. Lo peor que debía soportar eran los escasos besos que se daban, pero cuando Draco que le dijo que jamás amaría de esa forma a Pansy, Blaise volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

También sabia que Pansy tampoco sentía algo por Draco distinto a la amistad, pero también que jamás se fijaría en el por que por alguna razón que el no terminaba de comprender, le atraía mucho Theodore Nott. Aceptaba que era un muchacho guapo, no era muy inteligente pero se defendía, pero encontraba molesta la sonrisa deslumbrante que poseía, no sonreía con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacia cualquier chica temblaba como gelatina.

Ahora que todo se había acabado por parte de la familia de Draco estaba feliz por la situación de Pansy, naturalmente estaba triste por su amigo, pero agradecía infinitamente que Pansy ya no tuviera que estar ligada a algo que para el era lo peor que podría pasar en el mundo.

Pero ahora que tenia la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía, ahora que pasaban mas tiempo, ahora que cada vez confiaba mas en el… ya no hacia nada. Y ni siquiera el lo entendía. Por un instante pensó que podría tratarse de que después de tanto tiempo ya no quería nada con ella, que por fin había pasado a la historia su amor por ella.

-no… aun sigo sintiendo mariposas en el estomago- se convenció a si mismo. Pero aun quedaba la duda de por que no quería hacer nada al respecto por ella.

-no soy lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme, me he acostumbrado a solo admirarla que nunca me he imaginado como seria estar con ella.

Draco golpeo la puerta.

-¿se puede saber cuando acabaras de ducharte?

-estoy en eso.

Blaise tenia el único honor de compartir el baño con Draco, ya que el de prefectos se usaba por horarios, si alguien no quería usar su tiempo, nadie podía utilizarlo durante ese lapso y Blaise adoraba bañarse en el momento que el quisiera y tomando el tiempo que quisiera.

Al salir Blaise le dijo inmediatamente

-Draco te quiero pedir una disculpa por lo que te dije hace rato-

Draco iba y venia por su alcoba tomando cosas para ser el siguiente en tomarse una larga ducha.

-no te preocupes, en realidad es algo que necesitaba, no estaba tomando las cosas con calma-

Blaise lo detuvo antes de que entrara al baño.

-acabo de analizar lo que he hecho en los últimos años, y he sido un cobarde, no he hecho mas que conformarme con lo que la vida me da, y no me he puesto a luchar por lo que realmente quiero. Por eso quiero que tu también me prometas que lucharas por Hermione así como yo lo hare por Pansy.

Draco lo miro a los ojos seriamente

-Pansy esta enamorada de ti desde hace años. No había entendido por que no te habías decidido a luchar por ella, pero que bueno que ya despertaste.

Blaise estaba anonadado.

-espera, Pansy no esta enamorada de mi, ni siquiera le gusto.

-no se quien te haya hecho pensar eso, pero ha estado esperando que te fijes en ella desde primer año y que te decidas desde cuarto año.

-¿y que hay con lo de Theodore?

-esta bien que no seamos unos casanovas, pero eso a simple vista son piquetes.

* * *

Ronald estaba sentado en una de las gradas del campo de quidditch. Después de tantas discusiones lo último que quería en ese momento era encontrarse con alguna otra persona con la cual tuviera algo que pelear. Después de su entrenamiento solía sentarse ahí donde nadie que estuviera buscando algo lo vería.

Pero Luna Lovegood era otra cosa.

-hola, sabia que estarías aquí después de la discusión con Harry

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Harry?- pregunto Ron sin voltear a verla. Seguía observando el horizonte, sabia que ella era la única que ahora se le acercaba después de todos las discusiones en las que estaba metido. Hasta Neville, que usualmente le hablaba, ya no se dirigía a él ni siquiera para recordar la contraseña de la sala común.

-me lo contó Ginny, se te olvida que es mi amiga- y se paro enfrente de el, obstruyendo su punto de distracción. Luna podía hacerlo cambiar, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-¿y que piensas?

-¿sobre que?

-sobre lo que paso

Luna no respondió inmediatamente, lo miró a los ojos durante varios segundos antes de ofrecerle una de las dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que traía bajo la capa.

-gracias… me haces pensar que quieres verme borracho.

-es solo una cerveza, además creo que borracho debes ser violento.

Ron recordó lo poco sutil que era Luna sobre sus impresiones de las personas.

-nunca he estado borracho

-me alegra bastante

Luna se fue acercando a él hasta rozarse las narices el uno al otro, cerro los ojos y aspiro el perfume natural que emanaba el cuerpo de Ron. El a su vez no sabía exactamente que hacer por que lo que Luna quería no se encontraba entre las cosas naturales que les gustaban a las chicas, por lo que decidió que atacaría si Luna no se decidía de una vez por todas a besarlo.

Luna rio un poco y murmuró –eres bastante impaciente- cerró los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y comenzó a besar su mentón e ir subiendo poco a poco con pequeños besos hasta sus labios que rápidamente le correspondieron. Luna se acomodo sobre el, Ron la tomó por la cintura y la acerco aun más a él. Lentamente se acomodaron sobre las gradas para disfrutar aún más su momento.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Luna se deshizo del cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba Ron para sentarse junto a él y decirle lo que verdaderamente llegaba a hacer.

-¿alguna vez te has imaginado tu vida sin amigos?

Ron rodó los ojos y comenzó a replicar – Luna, no quiero hablar de ninguno de ellos, estábamos bien hace unos instantes y…- Luna cerró su boca atrapando sus labios entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

-yo voy a estar contigo hasta que tu quieras y hasta que yo ya no sienta por ti ni siquiera simple amistad, pero me preocupas por que no quiero que al final de tu vida recuerdes que no tienes ningún amigo y que sólo guardas rencor-

Ron la miró y comenzó a analizar sobre lo que le había dicho.

-tu no sabes lo que es estar verdaderamente solo, sin amigos ni hermanos- dijo Luna nostálgicamente soltando la boca de Ron y mirando hacia el horizonte como lo había estado haciendo él al principio.

Ron la tomó de la mano, sabia perfectamente que Luna se refería a ella y que en cualquier momento podría llorar.

-piénsalo bien, piensa bien que es lo que quieres- le dijo ella antes de soltar su mano, levantarse y salir de ahí.

Ron estaba pensando que era lo que quería en ese momento y volteó hacia donde estaba Luna a punto de salir hacia el castillo.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Luna volteo y sonrió –no era exactamente a eso lo que me refería, pero no esta nada mal-

Ron esperaba impacientemente la respuesta de ella, y Luna siguió –debería de aceptar después de que te reconciliaras con todos los chicos, pero eso es chantaje… confío en que harás lo correcto, así que supongo que significa un si-

Ron sonrió y la vio salir de ahí. Volteo hacia el horizonte y de repente se percato que los colores de todo lo que le rodeaba habían dejado de ser grises y retomado los que verdaderamente le pertenecían.

-gracias Luna- murmuro para si mismo sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Pansy se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin, terminaba tranquilamente su tarea junto con Millicent pero por dentro estaba estallando de coraje e indignación. Y no era para menos, en todo el día y hasta ese momento, Blaise no había hablado con ella sobre lo que le había dicho en la tarde durante la comida. Solo el y Merlín sabían si era verdad o no. De cualquier forma ya estaba cansada de esperar a que el se decidiera o siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por el, por que Theodore también se estaba cansando de rogarle y que ella le diera largas; a ella no le gustaba ni una pizca aunque debía aceptar que era bastante guapo.

Estaba decidida, si ese día llegaba a su fin, se haría novia de Theodore.

-termine Pansy, me iré a dormir… ¿vienes?- le dijo Millicent mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesa donde estaban haciendo sus deberes.

-no, me quedaré un rato mas- dijo Pansy. Si a ella le preguntaban cuantos amigos tenia, inmediatamente contestaría dos, pero si le preguntaban cuantos de ellos era mujer, inmediatamente diría que ninguna. Para ella era difícil encontrar a una mujer con la que pudiera hablar de cosas interesantes y no todo el tiempo pensara en simplezas como la mayor parte de las mujeres que habitaban el castillo. Y aunque fuera difícil para ella, una Slytherin, no podía negar que había tres mujeres que solían hablar de cosas que a ella le parecían interesantes, frecuentemente las encontraba en el baño así que podía escuchar sin parecer muy obvia e interesada. Hermione, Ginny y Luna eran aquellas chicas.

Muchas veces las envidiaba por que se apoyaban y eran unidas, algo que le hacia falta como mujer, por que muchas veces se le antojaba platicar sobre cosas de mujeres, y que obviamente Draco y Blaise no entenderían.

Theodore bajaba en ese momento las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-hola Pansy ¿necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

-no Theo, estaba a punto de ir a dormir ¿no puedes dormir tu?

-no, tengo un poco de hambre ¿me acompañarías a las cocinas por un bocadillo?

Pansy observó hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. Se pregunto mentalmente si en algún momento se realizaría su sueño de los últimos tres años.

-Theo ¿Blaise esta dormido?

-cuando salí estaba entrando a la alcoba

"Si no bajó en los últimos tres años, seria mucho pedir que bajara en este mismo instante" pensó Pansy y decidió acompañar a Theodore a las cocinas.

Pero a veces el destino tiene preparados otros caminos, otras ideas para nuestros propósitos. Cuando Theodore estaba saliendo del dormitorio, si, justamente estaba entrando Blaise

-¿Qué hay Theo?

-no puedo dormir, iré por un bocadillo a las cocinas

Blaise sabia lo de Theodore, pero el no sabia nada de lo de Blaise, por eso se le hacia raro que Blaise siempre estuviera huraño con el.

Blaise entro y acomodó sus cosas. Su decisión de luchar por Pansy entraría en acción esa misma noche y sabia que la encontraría en la sala común haciendo sus deberes, por lo que se retraso un poco mas, pero en el momento que se sentó en el borde de su cama, recordó que Theodore había salido y por su mente cruzo la imagen de el pidiéndole a Pansy que lo acompañara, era muy imaginativo desde que le gustaba Pansy, así que decidió salir corriendo para comprobar que su intuición era mal fundada.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, ellos estaban saliendo por la puerta. Ahora su intuición le decía que había llegado demasiado tarde, muy tarde.

* * *

Desde aquella noche ya habían pasado casi dos meses. Ginny y Harry no tenían ningún inconveniente como pareja, así tampoco Luna, Ron, Theodore y Pansy. Sus respectivos amigos habían aceptado muy bien las relaciones. Menos uno… en una.

Blaise todos los días se daba topes con la pared del baño. Era más huraño día tras día y el único que sufría las consecuencias de su comportamiento era Draco.

-Blaise, sal de ahí, tengo que entrar a rasurarme

-¡ya lo hiciste! Lo que quieres es que salga para que me des otro de tus sermones. ¡No los necesito! Lo que quiero es ahogarme en esta bañera…

Draco estaba cansado de amenazarlo, había probado de todo, desde encantamientos y pociones, hasta retirarle la palabra. Nada había funcionado. Incluso lo amenazó con mandarle una carta a su madre para que lo llevara a San Mungo, pero funciono al revés, Blaise le rogo que así lo hiciera.

Pero esta vez estaba más que cansado, así que tomo su varita y gritó alohomora, Blaise salió asustado del baño y Draco con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si no te considerara como un hermano, ya te hubieras dado por muerto- le grito furioso Blaise.

Draco continuaba impasible junto a la puerta recién tirada y con un movimiento la volvió a poner en su lugar.

-aunque no fuera tu hermano, soy mucho mejor y mas rápido con los hechizos y temo decirte que terminarías en muy malas condiciones. ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera has usado el baño, ¿Qué rayos ahora hacías?

Todo el enojo de Blaise se esfumo para de nueva cuenta regresar a su estado depresivo.

-¡Draco! Todos los días sufro, sufro cuando la veo con el, sufro cuando la imagino con el… Draco ¿ya mandaste la carta a mi madre?-

Draco se acerco a el y lo tomo por la camisa, lo alzo del piso y lo puso derecho.

-escúchame bien Blaise Zabinni, quiero que sea esta la ultima vez que estas así por ella, por que te juro que si te vuelvo a ver de esta forma, no habrá poder humano sobre esta tierra que impedirá hacerte pagar muy caro todo esto, me tienes harto con tus depresiones y tus lamentos infundados, tu me juraste que ibas a luchar por ella, y si no lo haces no volveré a creerte en nada, ni siquiera en ser mi amigo, y también juro que si sigues como estas, hare hasta lo imposible por hacer que Pansy y Theodore se casen y restregártelo todos los días en tu cara- la cara de Draco no daba lugar a mentiras y Blaise lo miro a los ojos como no lo hacia desde hacia casi dos meses. Tardaron varios minutos en esa posición, mirándose frente a frente como si se tratase de enemigos, y después, la pipa de la paz, la reconciliación con la amistad, los dos se abrazaron y Blaise lloró como los hombres lloran cuando verdaderamente algo vale la pena.

-gracias amigo, gracias, necesitaba escuchar algo así.

-lo que dije es totalmente cierto y no pienso retirar mi palabra

-no se que haría sin ti.

Draco sonrió ampliamente

-yo tampoco se que haría sin ti

Blaise recupero la compostura y le dijo seriamente

-que no salga de esta sala lo que acaba de suceder

Draco también recupero la compostura

-creo que esa advertencia es para los dos. Te veo en el comedor, no llegues tarde-

Mientras por el lado de Draco y Hermione muchas cosas habían cambiado. Después de aquella charla con Blaise, Draco se había armado de valor y después de una clase de encantamientos le pidió que le ayudara con esa materia, alegando que era pésimo y que podría reprobarla en cualquier momento. Hermione no lo dudo un instante y le propuso que se podían ver a las nueve de la noche en la torre de astronomía y el acepto encantado. Y desde ese entonces se veían todas las noches donde no solo practicaban si no que pudieron empezar a forjar amistad.

Al entrar al gran comedor volteó instintivamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a su castaña _"¿mi castaña? No es para tanto Draco"_ se reprendió mentalmente, y al no encontrarla siguió su camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin sin ver realmente por donde iba y chocó de bruces con alguien.

-lo siento- dijo inmediatamente Draco tomando por los hombros a la persona antes de que cayera dolorosamente al suelo y se dio cuenta de que era "_su castaña_" –hola Hermione- la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-hola Draco, buenos días- le dijo Hermione correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa deslumbrante. Delicadamente la dejo de pie en el suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de continuar el saludo, ella le correspondió el gesto y se despidió de el, para seguir hacia la mesa de su propia casa. Draco la siguió con la mirada unos instantes más y se dirigió a la suya también.

* * *

Desde hacia casi dos meses, Hermione se levantaba de muy buen humor. Las clases con Draco habían sido la excusa perfecta para seguir a su lado aunque fuese solo como amigos; por que como bien lo hacia, Ginny le recordaba todos los días antes de dirigirse a sus encuentros con Draco, que era novio de Pansy.

Pero olvidaba todo eso cuando lo veía en la torre esperándola.

Aquel día se despertó con la idea de querer algo más que simples pláticas y miradas intensas, que aun seguían desbocándole el corazón, y con eso entro directo a bañarse.

Ginny entro a la alcoba todavía somnolienta –hola Hermione, buenos días…- y se tumbo en la cama a dormitar un poco más.

Cuando Hermione salió y vio a Ginny en su cama sonrió, en el pasado era muy probable que le gritara lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, y la reprendería por su falta de interés en los estudios; pero en aquel momento todo la vida la parecía diferente, mucho mas feliz y mucho mas colorida.

Se sentó junto a ella y espero a que abriera los ojos.

-lo siento, en seguida me levanto para otra jornada pesada de estudio…- dijo Ginny sin ánimos

Hermione sonrió y le dijo: -¿y si te dijera que solo falta media hora para que termine el desayuno?

Ginny se levanto inmediatamente -¿puedo usar tu baño?

Minutos después, mientras Ginny se arreglaba y Hermione la esperaba pacientemente, Ginny le pregunto: - ¿Cómo te fue en las clases de anoche?

-ayer no pudo ir, pero hoy si irá… y ¿sabes? Creo que hoy intentaré hacer algo mas, parece como si no se atreviera a avanz…

-¿Qué? Espero que recuerdes lo que te digo cada noche que te vas a encontrar con Draco

-ni siquiera parecen novios- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo, evitando la mirada de Ginny.

-¿y eso que? Aun siguen siendo

-no se, es que…-

Ginny se sentó junto a ella y hablo seriamente: -imagina que eres novia de Draco, ¿aceptarías así sin mas que el se fuera con otra persona, mientras tu sigas queriéndolo?, creo que a nadie le gustaría eso..

Hermione lo pensó: -¿pero que hay si el quiere estar conmigo?

-¿ha hecho algo al respecto?

-no…-

-entonces vamos a desayunar

Después del incidente del comedor entre Hermione y Draco, se sentaron juntas en la mesa, pero les extraño que ni Harry ni Ron estuvieran ahí.

-se fueron hace 10 minutos- les dijo Lavender

-bien…- dijo Ginny y después en voz baja agrego: -si el siente algo por ti, lo mejor será que se defina por alguna de las dos… no es justo ni para ti ni para ella-

Hermione de nuevo no volteó a verla, pero respondió: -está bien, tienes razón, hoy hare algo al respecto-

* * *

_**Siento la demora, si les gusto el capitulo, por favor su review es importante para los ánimos en esta noche fría de inverno *smile*, si no les gusto, también es importante para animarme multiplicando por 100. ¡Mil besos y buenos deseos a todos!**_


	8. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola a todos, vengo con mucha pena, porque anuncio que no podre seguir con esta historia. No es porque no tenga ideas, las sigo teniendo y he estado escribiendo varias historias algunas las he publicado y otras no, pero con esta historia aprendí que sin tiempo y mucho trabajo la imaginación se va, así que estoy terminando todas y publicarlas a su tiempo, pero ésta no; y eso es porque perdí el hilo de la historia y ha pasado demasiado tiempo que a mi parecer ya no tiene sentido seguir escribiendo algo que parece no llevar a ninguna parte.

Tenia la historia completa en papel, pero lo perdí y decidí improvisar y entonces fue cuando ya no empezó a tener sentido para mi y mi responsabilidad con mi carrera me hizo olvidar que era lo que pretendía con esta historia, por eso estoy aquí para ofrecerles disculpas y que me perdonen las personas que seguían esta historia, pero es mas injusto que les este dando ofrecimientos que no creo cumplir y que me estaba dando muchos remordimientos de conciencia.

Pero si alguien quiere terminarla, no tengo objeción alguna para que así sea, le daré a esa persona las facilidades para que la continúe, así que cualquier cosa esta mi facebook para contactarme: w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / A u d r e y A g n e s I I (eliminen las separaciones)

Mil disculpas y se acepta todo tipo de comentarios. En verdad los merezco.


End file.
